


半养成游戏

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	半养成游戏

[陈X梁]半养成游戏

a.

“你同他都可演，你也陪我演吧。”

“演什么？”

“演戏咯。”

Edison笑起来很抢眼，说完，就低头解起了扣子。

Tony停下笔，抬起头，看他到底玩的什么。

正值夏天，Edison脖颈晒出自然的麦色，然而领口下解开的皮肤很白，有一道不甚明显的分割线。

锁骨则因为阴影的缘故显出很暧昧的色调，Tony心知不该再看，但竟然移不开目光。

Edison解到第三颗扣子，忽然抬头，撞上他目光，发觉Tony在盯着他，嘴角朝一边抬起，笑得心满意足，“伟仔，我是不是很帅？”

Tony转着手中钢笔，不发一言地看他。

Edison也扬起下巴头，仅凭手指摸索，解着余下的衣扣，一边朝他走来。

“我爸都说我比例很好，该进娱乐圈...伟仔，你觉得呐？”

他眉毛舒展开来笑得很甜，眼睛都闪亮。

脚步声在地板上“咚咚”响，Tony注意到他的脚。

倒是很白，Tony晓得他最喜欢穿板鞋，只是不知袜子去了哪里。

不该这样的，光脚很犯罪。

牛仔裤脚磨掉一大块，线头散乱，破得很“时髦”。年轻人越来越偏爱这种邋遢装束，Edison时常这么穿，Tony不由自主皱了下眉头。

然后“沙沙”衣服摩擦的声音，再然后一件短袖衬衣从上面落下来，遮掉Edison左脚。

Tony放下笔，点了一支烟，抬头，透过烟雾瞧他。

他染了浅棕色头发，很衬他肤色，眼睛直直望着Tony，脸上都无赧色。

脖颈和肩膀的角度很好，手臂肌肉线条流畅，腰极瘦，典型少年身形。

他站立的姿势有轻微驼背，等Tony再吐一口烟，手就探到腰间，开始解裤钮。

手指很灵活，“呲啦”一声拉链也开了，然后顺腿滑下。

Tony表情没有变化，抽烟也只目视前方。Edison也不弯腰，抬脚从裤筒里迈出来，先是左脚，再是右脚。

“伟仔，”Edison已到面前，不打招呼就抽走他手中的烟，吸一口，下巴弧线很稚嫩，姿势倒纯熟。

“陪我演咯。你教我演戏。”

他吐出一口烟雾，作出同他年龄不相称的成熟，目光都迷离。

Tony“倏”地一声抽回香烟，还剩半支多，冒着一丝烟。

回手就掐灭在烟灰缸里，“未成年人。”目光又落回纸上，提笔划划写写。

“我十七岁啦。”

Edison同他讨价还价，Tony晓得他多少年年纪，头也不抬地说，“十六。”

“快咯。”

“去你房间读书。”

Edison从背后伸手搂住他，头搁在他肩膀上，“伟仔，你不要小气，陪我演咯，你电影里演得好好的，我们认识这么多年，也让我偷个师嘛。”

说话时嘴唇几乎紧贴着Tony的耳朵，Tony觉得好热。

“...而且我做什么都可，你教我一回咯。”Edison说得很慢，天真的诱惑。

Tony知道是夏天，但空调上红色丝带在飘，背上灼热的温度，好像听到Edison心跳。

不该的。

“去，读，书。”

Edison不为所动，抱得死紧。

Tony声音降一个调，冰冰冷地开口，“Eddie，放手。”

紧贴皮肤的热意忽然消失了，Edison捡起衣服和牛仔裤，飞快地冲出书房，背影消失在对面他常用的那间房间里，门也“嘭”一声重重甩上。

电话响起来，Tony点了支烟才接，“九哥啊...没事，他在我这里，不要担心...不麻烦。Edison好乖的，也知礼...”

Tony抬眼看了看对面的房门，关得很紧，Edison不知在做什么，有没有在读书？总不会哭吧。

于是也没留心电话里在讲什么，听到“改天聚聚”几个字，忽然回过神来，“...好，得闲喊我啊，拜拜。”

 

##  
设定梁三分直七分弯  
##

b.

看完两遍剧本回房间，灯亮着，床上什么东西动了一下。

Edison翻了个身，看起来睡得很熟。

Tony不知道他是不是装睡，试着喊了一声“Eddie”。

放到平时他该跳起来了，但是没有，Tony猜他是睡着了。

Tony不习惯照顾人，也不喜欢跟人同睡。但他认床，如果要选择把Edison挪开，还是自己换一张床，他只能选前者。

Edison侧卧着，Tony试着抱他起来，后者发出一阵嘟囔。

有点重，Tony打了个哈欠。

Edison规规矩矩穿着睡衣，想起Edison十五岁之前他们一道睡的次数还很多，更有偷懒的理由，Tony决定放弃，下意识同他说了声“晚安”。

-

半夜被热醒，身上汗津津的，发现Edison的腿跨了过来。他睡相最差，小时候总是撅着嘴要伟仔陪他同睡，Tony本来是不肯的，不过一次没有拒绝，之后Edison就不肯放弃了。

Edison习惯性翘家，第一次出现在Tony家门前台阶，是一个下雨天，也不打伞就跑来，Tony以为他出什么事，Edison说，“你说空了来你家玩。”

确实有这么回事。92年夏末第一次见到Edison，九哥同他说，“伟仔，这是Eddie，刚从加拿大返来。”

Tony弯腰，跟他脑袋齐平，同他握手，“小朋友你好。”

Edison歪着脑袋看了他一会，然后也递出一只手来，“伟仔你好。”

九哥敲了他脑袋一计，“没大没小，叫‘伟爷’。”

Tony看他表情极不情愿，伸出的小手抓着自己的，笑笑同他讲，“我也有英文名，你叫我Tony好啦，空了来我家玩咯。”

Edison闷闷喊了声“Tony”，再之后也没见人，酒会人很多，遇到黄秋生，他说，“九哥小孩你看到没？我一开始都怀疑会不会搞错，但他父子四只眼真是一模一样的。”

“看到，眼睛很亮啊， 长得好小的。”

“Tony。”

Tony感觉有人喊他名字，回头不见人。

“Tony，你家在哪里？”

其实Edison没有那么矮，Tony只是不留心。他看Edison手中纸笔，心道原来他把客套话当真了，干脆说，“我报地址，你记下咯。”

Edison点头，他就报了一遍，看他写得好挣扎，想起来他从加拿大来，不知会不会写中文字，干脆说，“我替你写咯。”

Edison把纸笔递给他，他就转身对着墙面，边写边问他，“你识不识中文啊？我要不要写个英文地址给你？”

Edison摇头说“识字”，Tony就说好，把纸笔递还给他，看他收好，又摸了摸他头发。

黄秋生说，“伟仔你好讨小孩喜欢。到底脸嫩。”

刘嘉玲来寻他，问他们，“说什么脸嫩？”

“伟仔脸嫩咯。九哥家小孩都问他讨去地址了，你上伟仔家留心些，当心被小孩抓到做好事。”

都晓得Tony同刘嘉玲在拍拖，刘嘉玲也笑，“好啊，谢你提醒呀。”

##  
貌似Edison02年才认黄秋生作干爹 这里提早了大概十年  
##  
c.

Edison跷家成日常，好在也算省心，整个香港除了Tony家哪也不去。

他出门都不打招呼，93年初有次Tony回家看他坐在门口，问他坐了多久，也不说。Tony同他说，“下次出门前打我电话，你知我号码。”

该父母管教，Tony送他回去。九哥当面一掌打得小孩脸上指印浮现，Tony心头一跳，下意识要出手拦他。

九哥已经出声，“伟仔，不好意思，我总觉得过去不在他身边，亏欠他好多，宠他到没边，他什么任性脾气都被我惯出来，麻烦倒你。”

Tony笑着同他说，“不要紧，Edison很乖。”

伸手去摸Edison的头，Edison避了开去，他忽然心里有点失落，手都要僵在空中，不知如何是好。

Tony和人的缘分很浅。

他同母亲与姐姐关系很好，除去血亲的缘故，把几乎所有余下的时间贡献出来陪伴家人也是维系的关键。朋友之间少一层血缘，也因他没有特别多社交方面的精力，总显得很淡，缺乏所谓刻骨铭心。他出道前的朋友，出道后的同侪，提起他，总是多三分礼貌欠一点亲昵。

他也曾有私下打闹不忌的好友，可惜缘分太浅，已经用尽，就不好再强求。

Edison那么黏他，他也觉得是缘分，又或许是因为首次被小孩如此依赖信任。

不知同Edison是否缘分到头。他把他送回去让让九哥管教，或许就是个错误，也不知Edison以后跷家还会不会记得曾来他家躲避。

幸好他们缘分未尽，隔了半月终又撞到Edison倒在门边，喊了他名字也没清醒，把他抱起来进了家门。

待他醒后问他，“怎么没有打电话？”

Edison睡眼惺忪，好像才认出自己身在何方，“我打了。没人应。”

Tony哭笑不得，交给他钥匙，“拿好，以后自己进门，不要在外面等了。”

Edison接过钥匙，倒头睡得很香，手紧握着把钥匙，好似怕人偷去抢去。

-

黄秋生前几年认了Edison做干儿，遇到Tony也要习惯性调侃，“伟仔你好人气，连我这干爹都斗你不过。Eddie对你真真一见钟情。”

一语成谶，谁料得到今天。

Tony带他回家见家人，自己房子钥匙有他一份，有一间房专属Edison，洗漱用具都常备，连餐具也要额外有“这只碗是我的”“这只杯子是我的”。

Edison十五岁生日时要Tony满足他一个愿望，Tony同他说，“你先说出来看。”

“你喊我Edison，不要喊Eddie。”

他大概觉得有必要为自己正名，但这事本身就已好笑。

Tony问他，“称呼而已，有什么要紧？你也喊我Tony或者伟仔，我从来也不限定你喊我什么。”

Edison说出大堆道理，“我把你当做朋友，大家都喊你伟仔，我不要独一个人叫你Tony。Eddie是小孩名字，我已经长大，你也要把我当大人朋友看。”

Tony就同他讲，“我喊你Edison，就是大人名，你也要乖，做出大人样。假使你自己言行幼稚好笑，就不要怪我喊你Eddie。”

d.  
 快十一点才到家，玄关鞋子有些乱，客厅电灯亮着，满地的酒罐。

他知道是Edison。他给了他钥匙，但他不记得给了他纵容，可以任意喝酒，。

他沿地板上两只粉色的女款球鞋走到自己房间，床上躺着人。

两个，姿势暧昧地接吻，女生跪坐在床上，长发瀑布样散落下来，身材纤瘦。背靠床板同她接吻的男生，侧脸的弧线倒很干净利落。

一眼看出是Edison。Tony并不惊讶，他只庆幸两人衣服都还完整，看起来他回来很及时。

“Edison，那是你朋友吗？”

女生注意到开门的声音朝自己望过来，开口讲一口绵软的英文。

Edison好像此刻才注意到来人，说，“伟仔，我介绍同学给你认识。Anna，那是伟仔。”

“他看起来好像很眼熟。”

“他是电影明星。”

他们一问一答，一个说中文一个讲英文，倒很默契。Tony忍不住打断他们，“Edison，我没说过你可带人来，还有，你没成年，不能饮酒。”

女生笑起来，“Edison，你朋友好关心你。好晚啦，快到我家宵禁时间，我回去啦。”

Edison拉她到胸口，又嬉笑着吻了一阵，才肯下床，牵手从Tony眼前离开。

Tony好像听到大门关上的声音，回头看了眼卧室床上散乱的床单，一把收起来扔进洗衣机。

等他铺完床单转身，才发觉Edison站在门口看他，眼神痴痴地凝在他身上。

“伟仔，Anna是不是好靓的？”

Tony走向他，伸手，“钥匙。”

Edison眼睛一动不动盯着他，忽然笑起来，“她那么靓，我都觉得不如你十分之一。”

Tony同他对视，只觉得讲不通，“你今后不用再来，我会找人换锁。”

说着要关门，被他抓到手腕，“伟仔，你是不是气我同人拍拖啊？你一句话我就分手啦。Anna才刚转学来，我认识她不久...我没太中意她的啦，你知我中意你。”

Edison说的极认真，Tony觉得他滑稽得离谱，“Edison，你拍拖同我无关的，你带人回我家，弄得一塌糊涂，”

Tony低头扫一眼拽住自己手腕的手，“我有理由生气，但我也不打算骂你。你在这里不受欢迎了。”

Edison闻言手指失力，因而Tony轻轻松松挣开，“嘭”地关上卧室房门。

过了一阵子才听他开始敲门，Tony不去理他，声音也渐轻，等他从浴室出来，则是完全听不到一点声响了。

他潜意识觉得不该去开门，但又按捺不下担忧，不知Edison如何。果然门一往内打开，就看到坐在门口的Edison，又是睡着了的模样。

Tony去倒水喝，途径客厅，地上的酒罐已被收拾好扔进垃圾桶，Tony下意识笑起来，因而回卧室时再看到靠墙睡得正酣的Edison，也多几分恻隐，他抬进他常用那间屋。

把Edison安顿到床上，他自然地找到舒服的睡姿，侧过身子，眉目舒展。Tony才发觉Edison鼻子极挺，鼻梁同眉骨的弧度极似故人。

“啪”地一下按灭Edison房间电灯，转了转脖颈，大脑才觉清醒。

不像，哪里像。

又觉得似乎像，回房看过明天上午的安排，既然是空的，不如看几集连续剧消磨时光。

看《鹿鼎记》。

e. 

门锁最终还是没有换。

Edison十七岁生日刚过，来同Tony说，“伟仔，我要进军娱乐圈，你会不会陪我拍戏？我好像同你一起拍戏，看看你工作什么样。最好同你在一个画面里，好似拍我们的记忆。”

Tony正在读书。

他习惯在露台晒太阳，Edison来到露台时候，好巧，下午阳光给他镀层金色，闪亮得像电影，一脸的意气风发。

他于是调了调墨镜，焦点又落回书上，“你要同我搭戏，还早得很。”

Edison过来摘他墨镜，Tony双眼因阳光短暂地闭上，睁开时Edison的脸近在咫尺，“我要做给你看啊，你要等我，不要太快退休。”

他笑起来总觉得嘴角朝一边挑起，不对称的感觉衬得他活泼得有些邪气。

Tony只当他天真，“好啊，你加油，我等你。”

Edison很潮，他身上一切都是当下年轻人喜欢的。他喜欢听Hip-Hop，他也会rap，但Tony看不出他哪里会演戏。

十七岁，皮肤好到可拧出水来。Tony看他盯着自己，“墨镜还我，你想学演戏，我好多影碟，你慢慢去看。”

Edison眼珠转了小半圈，轻手轻脚把墨镜戴回他脸上，“你陪我一起咯，我看不明你还可给我讲，这才是学戏。”

“我想看书的，而且，”Tony目光移回书上，“戏这种东西，讲不明的，要你自己体会。”

“伟仔，你也陪我一次，当生日礼物，好不好？”Edison尾音上扬，撒娇的意味很浓，Tony轻微摇头。

旁人很难勉强他做什么事情，Edison的任性和孩子气他见多也已习惯，早几年的纵容和过分宠溺现在也逐渐生出些抵抗力来。

Edison想方设法劝他，“伟仔，那我可不可透支明年的生日礼物？你明年就不要赠我啦。”

Tony抬眼看他，果然是一脸“不管怎么软磨硬泡都要成功”的表情，叹口气，“好，你要看什么片？”

Edison挑了《新扎师兄》在客厅放，是Tony最早的几个电视剧。

Tony不喜欢看以前的戏，毛病太多，他强迫症犯起来，挑剔得全身发颤，还好这是最早的片子，他可同脑中那个不停批判的自己说，当时年轻，刚刚入行，又被公司压榨，拍片都没得休息，演得不好也情有可原。

Edison看戏很专心，几乎都不说话，结束一集才向Tony讨教演技，很合他胃口。说着说着Edison就开始偏离，“伟仔你在戏里好帅，难怪嘉玲曼玉两个大美女都钟意你。你喜欢哪一款的？你是不是同曼玉都拍过拖？你当时又为什么同嘉玲分手？”

Tony说，“私人问题，我可以拒绝回答的。 ”

他平时，即便对媒体，不想答的问题都索性保持沉默，因为他不喜欢撒谎，也懒得解释；但Edison对拍戏兴趣很大，又是他喜欢的后辈态度，所以他才多说一句。

Edison说，“伟仔，那你以前有没有交过什么男朋友？”

他眼神异常干净，即便探究打量也不让人觉得为难尴尬，Tony想起方才同他说，“表演到舒服的程度就好，拍戏呐，同演舞台剧是不一样的，镜头可以捕捉到很细微的情绪和表情，所以不用过分夸张。”

不知道算不算现学现卖，Edison生得又很嫩，所以更显天真没心机。

Tony知自己该说“没有”，卡了半天出口，“我有点倦，你继续看。”

 

##  
时间线开始跳了 以及此时是tony攻的  
本文设定里面大概07年左右HE吧 就不会有yzm之类的后续了  
##

f. 

Tony没法同电影圈内人太多接触；过去还好些，这两年病得益发严重起来。发哥同他讲，“你分不清楚哪边是戏、哪边是生活，你就不要去看他们，活你自己的生活，不就好了？” 

于是Tony来往的朋友，倒是歌坛人更多；他益发活得惬意。电影人里聚会，他习惯性推辞，久了，喊他出来的人也渐少。 

Edison十八岁生日，九哥摆了宴席庆祝他成年，发请柬请好多圈内人到场。Edison要进演艺圈，叔叔伯伯面前都要混脸熟。 

Tony也收到一份请柬；他大概晓得Edison喜欢什么，定了机车赠他作成人礼物，提前挂电话给Edison同他讲“生日快乐”。Edison听他讲不打算过来，问他结束之后去探他可好，Tony说，“你生日，来探我做什么？” 

Edison说，“机车我好喜欢；你看我长大，我成年，总要一起饮一杯。” 

Tony同意他来。Edison到时已过凌晨一点，Tony读剧本也恰好弄到很迟。 

Edison穿西装，恐怕刚从宴席上出来，带来红酒，同Tony一起喝。Tony看他脸上已经泛红，猜想他之前恐怕也喝不少，于是同他说，“你克制些好，不要贪杯。” 

Edison就说要Tony代他多喝，说起晚上见了什么人，又有什么计划，要唱什么歌拍什么戏，不知不觉，就快饮掉半瓶。 

聊到很迟，Edison忽然说，“伟仔，我今天成年，把自己当礼物赠送给你，你收下好不好？” 

当然不好。 

Tony叫他去睡觉，Edison解着衬衣扣子说，“伟仔，sorry啦，我往红酒里放了东西。” 

酒精是很恐怖的。它作用起来的时候，Tony的意志力、判断力都在同他玩捉迷藏，到处都找不见；何况Edison在酒里加了不知什么药。 

Tony记得Edison来吻他，他理智说要推开，但是身体回应了他，于是控制力全线崩塌，之后再发生什么，Tony想要忘记，大脑却一直牢记。他记得自己怎么去触碰他身体，怎么吻他，又怎么进入他，甚至记得他眼睛泛着水光笑得弯弯，说，“伟仔，我真的好中意你的。” 

\- 

Edison成长得好快。转眼，他们已经同拍一部戏。 

Edison发碟也好，拍电影电视也好，都很积极很努力，参加活动和颁奖典礼，歌迷影迷越来越多，年轻人若不识Edison，就仿佛生错了年代。 

他每次拿奖都第一时间打电话告诉他，往往此时Tony已经看完电视直播上他发表获奖感言。Tony想同Edison说“我都在看电视直播”，但又觉没必要。 

Edison大概以为他很忙，或者对他的成绩漠不关心，其实Tony看到Edison拿新人奖拿到手软，到底是欣慰的。但他想，Edison得到的肯定和目光已足够多，无需他太密切地关注；或者，Tony自己也想藏起一些关切。 

之后他们会在Tony家开香槟庆祝，然后会拥抱，接吻，再做爱。实际上真正做到最后一步的时候很少，Edison过去对此很坚持，Tony则会拒绝。两个人大概都觉得那一步意义重大，Edison想同他再近一点，分明他承受的时候也未必享受；Tony则会刻意闪避。 

两个人像相斥的两个磁极，Edison慢慢靠近，再近，距离缩短到某个位置，Tony会突然地弹开，于是两人间距离骤然拉大，一切又要从头开始。 

时间久了，Edison与他保持着跷跷板一样的平衡，到哪里是可以的，哪里就过了，Tony不说破，Edison心里大概也清清楚楚。 

就比如，他会亲着Tony的脸孔同他说“我好中意你”，却不再一次次地问，“伟仔，你中不中意我啊？” 

##  
这章略略奇怪 嗯我也说不出是什么感觉  
##

 

g. 

新到剧组，同事都很好人，特别是导演。 

刘伟强恐怕是Tony遇到最舒服的导演。他跟王家卫一起拍了好多片，现在都觉得从地狱到了天堂。 

全世界都知王家卫挑剔，也知王家卫宠Tony，不像对其他演员一样苛刻。但他还是觉得跟王家卫一起拍戏，好累好累。 

Andy碰到演他年轻时候的Edison，都说他比自己年轻时候帅气，两个人很快相谈甚欢。 

Tony当时就站在旁边抽烟。Andy与Edison在走廊，面对面靠着栏杆说话。两张侧脸，鼻子很像。Edison大概稍高一些，但他习惯性驼背，于是看起来也差不多。 

Andy在圈里出了名地喜欢提携后辈，也不让周边人觉得有一丝一毫的前辈气势，他行事作风都让人再舒服不过。 

Edison好兴奋，他戏份不多，都可收工早早回家，但他在片场晃来晃去，好几次Tony在拍戏，扫到导演旁边站着Edison，都差点要出戏。 

他同Edison没有对手戏，但Edison演年轻时的刘建明。他不知导演挑人的时候是不是觉得Edison同Andy很像，反正演他自己年轻时的余文乐，他都不觉得像。 

他看到Edison，再看到在布景旁边、同自己搭戏的Andy，都觉得有些像。 

第一日收工，Edison都说，“Andy好好人，伟仔，你同他差不多时间出道，还同他也拍过片啊，怎么你们看起来都不熟？” 

Tony都不想解释，刚好余文乐来喊他们去喝酒，Tony说，“我都不同剧组一起玩的，你年轻人一道去吧。” 

Edison喜欢热闹，余文乐看不到的角度，他很快地捏了一下Tony的手心，轻声说，“我晚些时候过来，你等我咯。” 

他拎了外套就走，也不等Tony回答，不是询问是告知，不给Tony拒绝的机会，Tony也都习惯。 

\- 

Tony在停车场，要发动汽车，忽然有人敲他的窗子。 

他按下车窗按钮，车窗滑到底。 

“华仔，有事？” 

“好久没见了，第一天开机，一起去吃饭？” 

Andy前臂交叠，搁在车门上，显得很自然，好像他们还很熟。 

“不用啦，今天拍戏，我很累...你不陪他？” 

“我都和他说想同你叙叙旧，”Andy绕过他车前，坐到副驾驶上，“开车啦，不要那么警惕，去荣记？还是西餐厅？你捡一家咯。” 

他们去了荣记，还好是相熟的店，老板叼着烟领他们到铺子里面的位置，避开不必要的打扰，还是Andy点餐，先叫了两杯冻奶茶。 

Tony嗜甜，很多年没变的老习惯。 

放下菜单，Andy同他说，“Edison演戏很像你啊，很有天分。你们去年一起配的《猫狗大战》我都上影院去瞧，他配音也好听。” 

Tony“嗯”了一声，“他还有很多路要走。” 

又加了一句，“他极佩服你。” 

Andy跟着说，“他很在意你，眼睛都一直绕着你转。” 

“...嗯。” 

“今天拍戏，都觉得你走神，你好有天分的，往台上一站，就是戏，不过我还是感觉到。” 

Tony地头啜一口冻奶茶，“唔好意思。” 

“不，你肯接这个片子，又有导演把关，总不会差到哪里去...倒是他，你们拍拖多久了？” 

Tony不知道Andy怎么看出。他不意外，就好像当时他看出Andy和Gordon，或许过去的默契还在。但他和Edison，说是拍拖，就过了。他当着Andy，也并不想撒谎。 

“...不算拍拖。” 

Andy反应很快，“他追你啊？” 

Tony喝饮料很快，一杯冻奶茶都见底，冰块吱吱嘎嘎响。刚好服务员来送餐，Tony同Andy说，“好饿，吃饭啦。”

h. 

才吃两口，老板荣哥叼着烟晃过来，在Tony面前放下一杯冻奶茶，“后厨煮坏一锅粥，被我训了一顿...伟仔，华仔，好久不见，今天怎么得闲，来照顾我生意？” 

“你没看娱乐报道？今天电影开机啊，我同朝伟一起演的。我和他好久没聚，还是来你店吃饭咯。” 

Andy抢先应了，Tony才后知后觉想起，一声“朝伟”他很久没听过。 

“噢噢是今天，”老板换了手持烟，“投票我都有去投，很久不见你们演戏...华仔你要好好表现，伟仔都拿了好几个影帝。” 

换成Tony有些不好意思地笑，“他也开了好多场演唱会。” 

老板说，“好啦，你们还记得我这间小店真是太好，电影票大卖啊。” 

“你也一样啊，生意兴隆。” 

\- 

老板一走，气氛就倏地冷下来。 

“他倒还是老样子，荣记味道也同从前一样。” 

Tony“嗯”了一声，Andy问他，“前两年同嘉玲还好好，怎么后来分手？” 

反复有娱乐记者问他这个问题，然而Tony第一反应却是Edison也问过，愣了愣才答，“都七年啦，哪里是前两年。” 

“确实。你还不考虑同人定下来？我都当你们要结婚了，拍了那么多年拖。” 

“拍戏就够忙了，还要拍拖？” 

“...朝伟，谢谢你；我近来才知过去对你伤害多大。” 

Tony突然地呛起来，半天才停下，对着Andy关切目光挥手说没关系，“...你今天怎么，突然这么多愁善感？” 

“我看到他同余文乐，就想起我们当年...” 

“他靓过你。” 

Tony飞快地拿话堵上他怀旧的开端，Andy也笑，“是啊，不过你都好支持他，你是不是都教他演戏啊？” 

Tony的筷子顿了一下，才意识到是自己多心，果然Andy还继续说着，“...也说诀窍给我听啊，不要藏私。荣哥都知你影帝拿了好几个。” 

Tony笑，Andy也不过讲笑。 

\- 

Andy搭他车过来，于是Tony问是否要顺带送他回家。Andy笑着挥手，“不了，他也在附近，过来开车载我。” 

Tony就说再会，一路开车回家，心里头乱糟糟不知在想什么。 

事情过去快二十年，当时他们都年轻，Tony一手快刀斩断乱麻，起因却是Andy一而再再而三，耗尽他们间缘分与他耐心。 

一回到家就觉得好累，匆忙冲过澡就倒进床里，心头反而一片清明，也不觉得困扰，就沉沉睡去。 

不知什么时候听到淅淅簌簌的声音，睁眼时房间里暗暗的，门缝透着光。 

他趿着拖鞋去开门，有人背朝他站在客厅，他喊一声，“Edison，你喝酒回来了？” 

那人转身，却是年轻了二十岁的Andy的脸，表情疑惑地看他，“朝伟，Edison是谁？” 

Tony大吃一惊，大喊着，“你怎么在这里！” 

猛地坐起身才意识到是梦，额头上有少许汗。 

他觉得渴，便开了台灯，时间不过半夜。 

Tony去厨房倒水喝，端着杯子往回走时，有人一把从背后把他拦腰抱住，他忽然全身僵住，梦里那张脸飞快从心头闪过。 

身后软绵绵一声“伟仔”传来，他才意识到是Edison，松一口气。杯中水也没太满，不至于倾出，于是他说，“早点睡，明早还要开工。” 

Edison绕到他身前来，脸色有些红，眼睛倒比平时亮，“嗯...好。” 

说着就来吻他。 

他口中有浅浅酒气，Tony也不去推他，醉鬼最难讲理，于是索性任Edison亲个够，只是稳住手中那半杯水。 

“...你不专心...”Edison嘟囔着，大概也意识到那水是罪魁祸首，一把抢过，重重搁到桌上，“嗯...that’s right.” 

又来吻他，倒是很轻，同先前搁水的动作简直判若两人。 

Tony下意识伸手搭上他后脑，时间和习惯。 

良久，Edison似乎是亲够了，才放开他说，“伟仔，晚安。”朝着客房走去。 

Tony看他脚步，虽然不是直线，也勉强算清醒。 

门“嘭”一声关上，他才忽然觉得好笑起来，平时都是Edison缠着他要做，今天倒好，趁醉意不管不顾地乱亲一气，就可把他一个人丢下了。 

 

i.

天王影帝一笑泯恩仇。

本周八卦杂志封面赫然印着这行大字，配图是两人在荣记吃饭，Tony拿吸管啜着杯冻奶茶，而Andy谈笑晏晏。

“怎么，脸这么臭？”

难得一个休息天，Tony在阳台晒太阳看书，Edison方才“啪”地一声往他身旁砸下的，就是这本杂志。

“你同他拍过拖。”Edison语气生硬，从桌上捡起烟盒火机，即刻飘来一息烟草味，“...杂志里写你们‘廿载恩怨情仇’，我原以为是Stephen，原来是他。”他顿了顿，重重吸一口烟，“嘉玲同Andy关系好亲近，你同嘉玲分手，是不是也因为他？”

Edison口中的Stephen大概是周星驰，Tony真是哭笑不得。看他抽烟好凶，出言相劝，“少抽点烟，你还要开演唱会。”

Edison用力把烟掐灭在桌上烟灰缸里，转头就走。

Tony看他留下那截烟蒂，两口功夫居然只剩一半，大概是真气极。他不懂Edison气从哪来，索性打开杂志读起来。文字并不太暧昧，确实有“廿载恩怨情仇”之类的字眼，但怎么看都是两人意气之争，不知Edison何时变得这么敏感。

然后他看到他们当时旧照。八卦杂志功课做得很充分，不知出席什么活动，他们窃窃私语的照片被人拍到，距离近到可咬耳朵。还有张背影，Andy手搭在他肩上，可说是兄弟间亲热。

不过在Edison看来，恐怕只有恋人一种解释。

一点陈年旧事罢了。Tony把杂志放到一边，想要继续看他的书，却无论如何都不能了，半天都没翻页。

Tony在想是否该同Edison解释，发觉自己思虑太多。Edison没有什么立场来指摘他的过去，他更没有任何解释的必要。Edison也是成年人了。Tony提醒自己，该停止把他当小孩看，不用再为他无规律波动的情绪负责任。

然而失去了读书的兴趣，他点了一支烟，抽到半途觉得乏味，掐灭时，与烟灰缸里Edison留下那支恰好齐长。

Tony决定要哄小孩了；Edison生气，他连书都看不进去。

-

Edison躺在客厅沙发看电视，胳膊支着脑袋，脸侧向电视机，膝盖翘得很高。

电视放的是Andy很早的一个电影，Tony看了两分钟，才想起是什么戏。叫《旺角卡门》，是王家卫第一个片子，只是不知道Edison哪里找来的影碟。

又站了一会儿，Tony才想起来是要来哄Edison的。他已经不记得自己上一次哄小孩是什么时候。Edison成年之后似乎没有对他发过脾气，无论说什么都笑得很灿烂，于是Tony反而不知如何下手。

“我真的好佩服他，工作又努力又坚持，我都想有天能变成Andy...”Edison忽然开口，从沙发上面坐起来，“其实我都不觉得我像他。你知道，新人刚入行，又怕被人说像，又怕没人说像...”

他暂停电视，走到屏幕旁边， “现在我真希望自己一点都不像他，长丑一点都不要紧。 ”

电视上刚好是Andy一个特写镜头。

“伟仔，你觉得我同他像不像？你是不是，刚好就中意这样的脸，嗯？”

Edison比着屏幕，摆出跟Andy一样的表情动作。

Tony皱起眉，“乱说什么。”

“我都想变成他，这样你好中意我多一点，”Edison忽然笑起来，“但是不行啊，我还是想做我自己，想你中意我，不是因为我像他。”

 

j. 

Edison笑起来，一点相似的痕迹也不留。他五官极其硬朗，板着脸时显煞气，因而笑起来格外甜，还透着稚气。 

笑容转瞬即逝，Edison目光毫不闪避地投向Tony，在等他开口。 

和Andy的事情过去多年，Tony并不觉得对过去仍有依恋；然而他也不觉得自己中意Edison，反而，如果有机会了断，他甚至不介意Edison以为他只是移情。 

“我中意谁、不中意谁，都与你无关。你也不必过问我和他，有心思不如花在学戏上面，你演技还差很多。” 

Tony揉着侧额说完，Edison两步走到他身前，“伟仔，你每次都是这样，一旦说起这件事，就要做出长辈样子。你都心知肚明，我们根本不是长辈晚辈关系。” 

Edison难得挺直脊背，而Tony此时有些倦怠，微驼着背，因而视线有轻微的不平衡。 

Edison微低着头，慢慢地靠近，好像要来吻他。太近，Tony下意识后退了半步，Edison发出一阵轻嘲的笑。 

“伟仔，你担心什么？我现在都好乖，对你没有过要求，我耐心最差，但相信追人总要有耐心的，想有天你会同我拍拖，才觉得好像无论如何都可坚持。” 

Tony抬眼，Edison目光黯然，于是他才想起他的初衷是来“哄小孩”。 

Tony都觉得自己才像那个小孩。 

“原来是我会错意，伟仔，我都觉得自己好笨。” 

Edison说得好清楚，Tony才意识自己不对，自认为是拒绝的“不表态”，恰恰一直在给他期望。既然Edison都已经把话挑明，Tony无论如何不能再拖泥带水，“我很抱歉；你才二十二岁，要同人拍拖都有大好时光。” 

有一阵子两人都没有说话，直到Edison转身，走向玄关。“原来我还是爱自己多些。过去以为，我这么中意你，再没希望也不要紧。不过现在，发现是做不到的。” 

出门的时候，Edison笑着朝他挥挥手，“伟仔，拜拜。” 

\- 

Tony心情有种意外的平静，说是如释重负，又不大一样。 

才觉得渴，想起冰箱里似乎还搁着几听啤酒，打开冰箱门，却发觉摆着一个纸盒，是熟悉的饼屋，于是与一听啤酒一起拿出来，放到餐厅桌上。 

他嗜甜，这间饼屋的蛋糕他很喜欢，拆开纸盒，毫无意外仍是士多啤梨忌廉口味，一颗颗对半切开铺在顶上，红彤彤很讨喜。 

次次都是士多啤梨蛋糕。Tony忽然想起过去Edison说过，“士多啤梨好像爱心，伟仔，我送颗心给你啊。” 

其实真是极像，他才发觉。Edison从小嘴就好甜，所以他向来当是玩笑话，要认真说出“送颗心”这种话的大概都是看少女漫画的中学生，Edison哪里这么天真。 

他拿勺子一口一口吃起蛋糕。过去都是两个人一起吃，Edison对甜食没有太大热情，也只是陪他，有次忌廉沾到鼻子上，Tony看着觉得好笑，一直不同他说，直到Edison过来亲他，才弄到自己脸上都是。 

不由自主地笑起来，然后才想起总算同Edison把话说开。他一直以为Edison对自己兴趣很快消散，不知不觉已快四年，时光弹指过，他都没料到。 

忽然就失了胃口，于是停下勺，喝起啤酒来。 

k.

电影拍得很顺利，一众老戏骨都合作愉快，新人表现也是可圈可点。 

这几日拍警校那场戏，刘建明抬头、看离开的陈永仁那眼，Andy反反复复拍，刘伟强都不满意。 

他是再温和不过的导演，挑剔Andy的理由离谱得好笑，“你不要学Edison，你要演自己，你是Andy。” 

先拍的是Edison的那幕，一样的角度和背景，于是导演说这话时，全场都默契地笑起来。Tony抬头，目光对上Edison，对方似乎不经意地瞥过他，嘴角也带着笑。 

再下一刻，Andy的目光扫过他，同样笑起来，向导演说，“好啊，我明了。他太靓，我忍不住就学他啦。” 

Edison也很恰当地表现出后辈被开玩笑时应有的小小局促。Andy那场戏又拍了两遍才过，再之后是Tony回头的镜头。 

演员都是棋子。拍戏的时候，他们对片子剪出来是什么样子完全没有预料，人在戏中，但究竟是怎样一个故事、用怎样的手法叙事，几乎全凭导演定夺。 

Tony很喜欢看电影，他不怎么看自己的电影，偶而看到，甚至会觉得“我都没料到是这样发展”，王家卫的电影尤甚。 

但刘伟强不是这样的导演，他叙事同王家卫所擅的蒙太奇式剪辑手法有很大不同。Tony猜测，他回头那一眼，等剪出来，前后或许接着刘建明的眼神，给观众造成一个对视的错觉。然而拍戏的时候，他不过一个转身、一个回眸。 

那里没有刘建明；他看的不过是摄像机。 

剧本上写着这是陈永仁对警校的最后一眼，目光落到何处，他不得而知。或许是刘建明。然而看的是哪个刘建明，他又有些混乱了。 

他忽然想到，既然陈永仁与刘建明是旧识，那陈永仁脑海里的，大概一直是对方年轻时候的模样。想着想着，眼睛就不由自主去寻Edison了。 

Edison不在片场。 

Tony有些混沌地拍完这天的戏。他很容易不由自主陷入剧情，被气氛和布景同化，不知不觉间连举手投足都不再是自己，而是戏里那个陈永仁。 

离看到八卦杂志那天正好过去一周。在片场他们没有不必要的交流，同以前一样；也刻意避开独处的尴尬。Andy或许看出了什么，今天的那个眼神十分玩味，但无论是否，他都没有分享的兴趣。导演说了“今天收工”，就驾车回家。 

桌上放了一串钥匙，没有留言。Tony才想起下午Edison不在片场。他去Edison房间里，桌子很干净，他下意识去拉衣橱，毫无意外地完全空着。再看到那串钥匙，他忽然记起第一次把家门钥匙交给Edison。 

那时他十二岁，好像睡着了，钥匙握得很紧。 

Tony搬过家换过锁，也记得给Edison新配钥匙，旧的一直放在Edison那里，此次十年来的六把钥匙都还给他。 

他随手把钥匙挂到墙壁上的衣钩上。 

\- 

读剧本有些乏，搁下剧本，闭着眼揉着太阳穴说，“Edison，替我冲杯咖啡好吗？” 

没有听到回应因而睁眼，目光就落到墙上那串钥匙。 

Tony想起来，Edison还了钥匙，他们私底下的交集到此为止了。他们平时共度的时光并不太长，工作的缘故。最近在同个剧组，因而时间安排上才有了大范围的重合，于是某些偷懒的习惯逐步浮出水面。 

他起身，自己冲咖啡。 

##  
春节快乐万事如意XD给大家拜年＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／  
糖暂时木有 以及明天请假不更新(真是抱歉...本来今天想双更的但是写不动了  
##

l. 

冲好咖啡，Tony又看到那串钥匙。他忽然想起来年轻时候一组写真，他脖子上挂着串钥匙拍的，不知道是不是因为那套写真，他有一段时间非常喜欢挂钥匙在脖子上，好像当饰物一样。 

然后他鬼使神差从墙上取下那串钥匙，找了条串坠子的绳子挂到脖子上。他甚至想好措辞，“我想挂钥匙啊刚好有串多余的，所以就挂起来咯。” 

其实他都没必要解释的。何况除了Edison也没有谁会留心这是什么钥匙，是不是多出来的。 

戴在身上，喝完一杯咖啡，他忽然觉得自己傻得厉害，于是取下来，又拆掉绳子，把钥匙挂回墙上那个衣钩。 

那串钥匙就一直被放在那个位置，他进出都看得见。 

\- 

这日剧组午饭后，Tony同黄秋生一道出门抽烟，黄秋生问他，“你有没有觉得Eddie和余文乐之间有什么不对？” 

“没有啊。” 

“呐我跟你说，以前呐，晚饭时候余文乐总记得叫Eddie，前几日忽然就没去喊他，问他说是忘记了。昨天同他说去喊声Eddie一起，余文乐甩了一句‘你去喊啦’。” 

“吵架了？” 

“恐怕是啊。你去劝劝他看，Eddie他最听你话啦。”黄秋生拍拍Tony肩膀。 

“这么亲热说什么啊？说来我听听啊。” 

曾志伟路过，刚好也来抽烟，黄秋生说，“那两个新人咯，你觉没觉得Edison同余文乐在吵架？” 

“有啊，我还以为杂志写写而已，”曾志伟叼着烟说得有些模糊，点着香烟，继而吐出一个烟圈，“不过我都感觉得到他们气氛不好，看起来真有那么回事咯。” 

黄秋生问，“什么事啊？两个人吵架这么快见报？” 

“是啊，香港的八卦记者最敬业咯。Twins里面那个阿娇你见没见过啊， 之前同余文乐拍戏啊，但是好像是Edison女朋友来的。” 

曾志伟眯起眼睛，看起来十分惬意，黄秋生手指夹着香烟说，“哇，八卦杂志你都信？Eddie交女朋友我都不知啊。他哪里像有女朋友的人啊，根本还是小孩，怎么会照顾人？我看余文乐还好些。” 

“不要随便讲人家是小孩，”曾志伟伸手，轻拍两下黄秋生略微腆出的肚皮，揶揄他说，“你不要羡慕人家长得靓...黄生安啦安啦，你也有过年轻风流时光。” 

黄秋生格开曾志伟搁在他肚皮上的手， “哎哎，哪里是说这个的时候？我都觉得他们情绪不好，我都好尴尬的。” 

曾志伟又加了句，“在一个剧组闹僵面上很过不去啊，何况他们两个一起吃饭，看着都极舒心啦。” 

黄秋生向Tony说，“我去试试看劝余文乐，伟仔你不妨同Eddie讲声啦，女人如衣服兄弟如手足，媒体这么喜欢炒他们两个，真闹僵好难收拾的，圈子就这么点大，抬头不见低头见的嘛，总要再合作。” 

看他心不在焉，于是又重复了一遍，“伟仔，你听没听到？” 

“啊，我啊？”Tony指指自己。 

“嗯，你啊。”曾志伟与黄秋生异口同声，Tony只好硬着头皮说，“好啊，我试试看。” 

被授予重任要同Edison讲理，Tony并没有打算付诸实际行动。他潜意识里想回避Edison，遑论#女朋友#这种敏感话题。 

然而下午有不得不开口的场合，黄秋生对Edison说了些什么，就见Edison径直朝他走过来，“干爹说你有事同我讲？” 

Edison说话的时候高低眉显得很明显。 

黄秋生在不远处向他挤眉弄眼，双手握拳拇指立起，做出加油的样子。Tony收回目光，拧开矿泉水瓶盖，“听说你和余文乐有些不愉快。” 

“是啊，我同他说要追他啊，被他当成神经病。” 

Edison说得一本正经而语气平淡，Tony正好在喝水，被喉咙里面半口水呛到，不由自主咳嗽起来。Edison拍着他背，“喂，你没事吧？要不要紧啊？” 

好不容易停下来，“你讲什么？再说一遍？” 

“啊，我讲笑的。我没有说要追他啦，他追阿娇，我同阿娇要好咯不许阿娇同他拍拖，他当然恨我啊。” 

好像忽然间意识到他手还搭在Tony背上，Edison有些尴尬地收回手。 

“你不用操心啦，我都明的。”

 

m. 

Tony缓过气来，低头点了根烟，“你真的知啊？你帮朋友也不用同他闹到面子上过不去。” 

“我知了。” 

Edison微微低着头，眼睛向下瞥，目光落在不知什么位置，避免眼神交流几乎有些刻意，Tony乐得不用去看他，同他说，“知道就好好做。” 

Edison敷衍地点头，说了声“好”，“还有什么事？刚才场务喊我去换装，没事我先走了。” 

Tony当然放他走。 

\- 

晚上读报纸，Tony向来不看娱乐版块，从整份里抽出娱乐版时，瞄到大大的抬头写着Edison和余文乐的名字。 

Tony心知圈里人人都被报纸添油加醋写过，出些花边新闻、打打叛逆牌都是年轻艺人常见报的理由。若是捕风捉影谣言总会不攻自破，但Edison口无遮拦地承认他与余文乐不和，Tony就不由担心起来。 

文里写到Edison与阿娇多次被歌迷在用餐或是逛街途中堵到，形容暧昧十足，因为没有配图而益发有发挥的余地。Tony清楚记得Edison怎么说他同阿娇的关系，浅浅一句“要好”，他猜Edison对他不至于撒谎，于是旁人怎么猜他们关系，在Tony看来都只是媒体瞎写一气。 

他把报纸扔到一旁，去倒酒喝，又想着不如干脆去影院看场电影，于是就戴了顶帽子出门。 

Tony把帽檐压低一点，排着队伍想着看什么电影好，影院墙上贴着大幅海报，一张里面好像有Edison，队伍朝前挪动，走近点看果然是他，旁边还贴着两部好莱坞的片子。 

他在犹豫看什么片，不留神已经到了队伍最前，售票的小姐好像很忙，头也不抬地问他要什么票。她身后的墙壁上同样贴着Edison那张海报，Tony盯着那张海报，说了声，“护戒使者。” 

Tony要了英文的票，要再过一阵子才开演。他在旁边买汽水和爆米花，脸压得很低，仍旧能感觉到服务生的目光在打量，好在后面一阵大声的喧哗，抓去了售货员的注意力。 

Tony也回头去看，原来是明星。 

偏那么巧，报纸上读到的绯闻男女主角就出现，两人都戴着墨镜，不过依照身形脸型判断都没错。没有勾肩牵手，说话的姿势就已够人浮想联翩。 

不知他们看什么片，Tony拿了汽水爆米花在旁边一张桌上坐下，很快见那两人买了票到卖汽水的台子前面，他离得不远，连Edison说话都听得清，好像要了汽水，但Edison不满意，“Pepsi有没有啊？” 

“没啊，只有Coca cola。” 

阿娇同他说，“喝Coca cola也一样啦。” 

“不行的，我代言的嘛，怎么好让人看到我喝。”Edison接过爆米花，改要了冻奶茶，两人从Tony坐的那张桌前经过，并排朝放映厅走去。 

他们经过的那瞬间，Tony低头看了一眼手中那杯Coca cola，Edison对汽水有点奇怪的执念。 

再抬头时两个人身影刚好消失在拐角处，Tony后知后觉地想，这样被人看到，也无怪记者写他们绯闻。 

 

n. 

电影很好看，好莱坞大制作，画面和音效都很满意，是Tony喜欢看的电影类型，后期制作往往喧宾夺主，Tony不用太费心关注演员的表现和张力，边饮汽水边看电影，还能顺便吃爆米花就很好。 

爆米花极甜。 

Tony瞬间出戏。屏幕上放着什么、演员说着什么、剧情如何发展都不记得，只想到他九年前第一次带Edison来影院，入场前买了爆米花，Edison抓了一把，第一口就雀跃着连呼好吃。 

“加拿大影院的popcorn都放盐的啦，这个甜的极好味。” 

“那你多吃点咯。” 

于是Edison几乎吃完了整桶，问他电影好不好看，都说不记得。 

Tony都要忘记这电影好不好看，抬头看屏幕的时候场景已经切换，出现了他早前没有见过的人物。他又花了两分钟才从他们对话里理出头绪，这才又沉浸到剧情里面。 

\- 

隔天Edison和阿娇看电影的八卦又毫无意外地见报，Tony到早了些，在休息室看报纸，就看到余文乐戴着墨镜来开工。 

刘伟强调侃他，“哇，今日好大牌，这么帅？” 

余文乐点了点头，寻了个角落坐着，并不接话。Edison开工向来压点到，不至于迟到，到场一定同导演黄秋生曾志伟之类的前辈打过一圈招呼，走到角落，恰好遇上戴着墨镜的余文乐。 

今天陈余一场对手戏，导演一喊“Cut”，余文乐就掏出墨镜戴上，脸上写满“不用交流”。 

两人间火药味太重，简直一触即发，还好戏里原本就是一警一匪的对立格局，导演乐得坐享他们间矛盾情绪。 

Tony在一边抽烟看戏，Edison并无言行上的冒犯，余文乐也只是闷着不说话而已。相比下Edison依旧嘻嘻哈哈同导演长辈说话就略显突兀；那天黄秋生叫他劝Edison，他以为Edison听进去，不料还要再来操这轮心。 

\- 

午饭时黄秋生说，“天气预报都说星期六好好，我想办次烧烤，你们谁得闲过来？” 

Tony要拒绝，黄秋生说，“我知你不同剧组玩的，不过好多家里朋友也过来，不全是剧组，好难得的，你也来嘛。” 

于是就答应了，刚应声，Andy说，“我周末有预定啊，不过来了。” 

黄秋生点头，“我知啦，你最忙了嘛...劳模先生。” 

Edison握着手机，好像才发完短信，“干爹啊我周六可不可以带朋友一起来啊？” 

“好啊，你要带女朋友给我看？” 

“不是啦，”Edison把手机塞进裤兜，“是阿娇啦，阿sa被人拉去逛街，她无聊的嘛。” 

黄秋生当然说好，曾志伟也说，“呐，我也要带人过来啦，不过我要带三个，你替我留位。” 

黄秋生点头，“你带三人做什么啊？喝醉要那么多人扶你啊。” 

曾志伟笑，“喝醉你扶就好啦。” 

“阿乐，你礼拜六空不空啊？我开烧烤派对。” 

原来余文乐路过，黄秋生趁机邀他。 

Edison则不温不火地浇了一勺油，“是啊，阿娇也来啦，你也不想错过的，是不是？” 

余文乐只是摘下墨镜，似没听到也没看到Edison，朝黄秋生说“好啊”。 

Tony忽然觉得周末大概会很精彩，没有留意Edison目光在他身上打转。

o.

 

周六果然是个好天气，天空湛蓝，空气都极好，在香港都极难得的，开派对再合适不过。 

约的时间是下午四点，地点在黄秋生别墅的院子里，支了好几个烧炭的烤架，桌上摆着餐盘、点心、饮料和烧烤的食材。 

黄秋生没有请承办餐饮的公司，自家菲佣在帮手，没有太太。众人都知他同太太从来分居的，亏他花边新闻不断，太太也从来不闻不问、不吵不闹，他自己都说，“我哄老婆极有手段的啦。” 

Tony到时离四点还差五分钟，还是剧组那些人，黄秋生所说的“家里好多朋友”也不过只是他两个小孩，大的那个也才六岁，生得肤白眼大，小的那个还是菲佣领着，两个小孩见到Tony乖乖问好，喊着“阿叔”。 

“干爹，我来迟了，唔好意思。” 

听声音就知道Edison到了，同黄秋生打过招呼过来看小孩，蹲着同他们讲话，分发手里玩具模型，“呐，这个给一一，这个给二二。” 

两个小孩奶声奶气地同他说“谢谢哥哥”，Edison摸摸一一的头发，问起幼儿班的事情，一一就有好多话要讲，Lily头发长，James手脏脏，Edison就蹲着听他讲，忽然地抬头，就对上Tony目光。 

Tony都不及闪避，好在Edison都不迟疑，不过一瞬间便又低下头听一一讲话。他左边耳朵上耳钉在阳光下闪亮，也不觉叛逆，大概同小朋友在一起才显出大人样。 

Tony其实没太喜欢小朋友，他也很怕小孩吵闹，好在黄秋生这两位公子都很安静乖巧，也不闹腾。即便如此，他看Edison一副十足耐心的模样同小孩说话 都觉得佩服，想起Edison和他初识时，已经过了男孩子最调皮捣蛋的年纪，他忽然也想看看Edison这个年纪是怎样一番光景，是乖巧还是令人厌烦的顽皮。 

不过他心知他根本无法讨厌Edison。 

他好像看过Edison的一张黑白旧照，具体是几岁的照片他不大清楚，自己没养过小孩，于是他对小孩子的骨骼没有什么概念，照片里面也不过一个Edison，连参照物都没，乍一看以为是混血小鬼，一双眼漂亮水灵，就算恶魔长着这样双眼他都要以为是天使。 

Edison都没在他面前任过性。或许是有的，愚人节的恶作剧大概都有好多次，只是他忘记了，或者他已经习惯把Edison当大人看。 

“好啦，礼拜一不要再同Lily吵架，还要记得同她说‘对唔住’，知不知啊？” 

Edison拍拍一一的肩膀放他去玩，Tony都觉得这口气极熟悉，不知道自己是否曾经同Edison说过类似的话。 

“好啦Eddie，不要同你爸爸斗气，他都是为你考虑的。” 

大概是有的。 

Tony想起Edison说要带阿娇，却不见她人，Edison已经站起身，双手随意地搁在身前，“伟仔，在寻人？” 

Tony好像很久没有同Edison说过话，但Edison都看不出情绪，他自然也是一样。 

“我以为你同阿娇一起来。” 

“是啊，她才进门就被Shawn拖去啦，他们要拍拖我都拦不住啊。” 

Edison笑起来好甜的，阳光很好。 

“Eddie，过来帮手啊。”曾志伟拿了挑炭火的钳子交到Edison手里，“不要光顾说话啦，你干爹都说好饿，我都忙不过来的嘛，又不好叫女人动手。” 

曾志伟带来两个女儿还有一个女朋友，三位美人在不远处谈笑晏晏，都不知怎可处得这样融洽。 

“伟仔你也来啊。” 

Tony手里握到什么带凉意的铁块，低头才发觉是曾志伟塞了他一副火钳，“平时聚餐都不见你啊，今日要你好好赔罪啊，呐，罚你烤完一盘鸡翅中啦。” 

旁边Edison笑得一脸灿烂。 

 

p. 

被分派了烤鸡翅的任务Tony也无丝毫抱怨，他对烹饪兴趣很大，但下厨次数寥寥，正可值此机会修炼。黄秋生同他说“辛苦”，“Eddie弄这些都不上手，你要教他。” 

“我知啦干爹你放心，”Edison打断他，“呐，你尽管去饮酒，你要吃些什么，我来烤啊？一定外酥里嫩。” 

“你够把血烤干就够好。”黄秋生并不对他抱太大期望，倒了两杯酒搁在Edison与Tony中间的桌上，回头去招呼客人。 

Edison依言开始生火，铺纸、浇油、点火，木炭都是现成，再用铁钳调整下炭块的位置，才朝Tony说，“我帮你点火啊。” 

也不等他回答就如法炮制一番，Tony看眼前烤架上渐渐冒出烟气，视线则因为空气温度的缘故显得有些扭曲。 

黄秋生家中两个菲佣，在房子和院子之间来回准备食材和饮料；另外还有一个专职照看小孩的佣人，带着黄秋生两个儿子在一边拼图玩玩具。 

“Edison，你今天做烧烤师傅啊？替我烤鸡翅，好不好啊？我好想吃啦。” 

Tony听到女孩子清脆声音抬头，原来是Twins里面那个阿娇，旁边站着余文乐。他们在戏里扮一个角色，互相间打过招呼。 

Edison头也不抬，“我不烤鸡翅的，你自己动手啊。” 

“Edison...” 

“呐，不如Shawn你来咯，烤给阿娇吃啊。” 

Edison说着把火钳抬到余文乐眼前，亏他都不抬头，也认准余文乐所站位置。 

某瞬间气氛十分尴尬，Tony下意识地圆场，“鸡翅今天是我负责的，你喜欢翅中还是翅根？” 

他平时没有替人解围的习惯，因而连Edison也侧目，不过他很快就抓起几串放到架上，“都烤一些也好。” 

食物受热发出吱吱声响，香气四溢，Edison那边在烹制肉串，喊了黄秋生的大儿子过来，“一一，拿去给爸爸。” 

Tony退一步，让出道来，黄一一托着盘子蹦蹦跳跳从他旁边绕过；然而却没避开另一头过来的菲佣。 

“啊呀梁先生真是，不好意思，我不是有意的...” 

一托盘烧烤的各色蘸酱，悉数喂给Tony的衬衣，菲佣手忙脚乱地救场，Tony同她说，“没事，我去换件衫就好了。” 

他抬头时菲佣忙着收拾地上狼藉，另外一个看不到人，或许在厨房忙碌，还有一个带着黄秋生的二公子，至于主人，则同剧组几人相谈甚欢。 

他要问菲佣到哪间屋方便换衫，Edison把火钳交到余文乐手中，同Tony说，“伟仔，我带你去。” 

##  
这章爆字数了233333 希望前菜还满意  
##

q. 

Edison对黄秋生的房子很熟，带他走进二楼一间房间，浅绿的色调，东西收拾得很干净，看起来似曾相识。Tony问他这间是谁的屋，Edison已拉开靠墙的柜子，边挑着衣服边说，“是我的房间，最近住干爹这里多些。” 

Tony“哦”一声，Edison背对他说，“一时找不到合你的衣服，你不如去冲凉先...衣服我等下找到，放在这里，还是帮你拿进来？”说到最后已经侧转了半边脸来，Tony目光仍旧停留在他懒散地驼着的背上。 

Edison翻箱倒柜的姿势不知为何，引了Tony的思絮飘到很远的地方。Tony好想抱一下Edison，从身后，不知他会否被惊到。 

Edison重复了一遍方才的问题，“我放这里还是帮你拿进来？”Tony才说，“那有劳你。” 

他走进这间卧房自带的浴室，淋浴是全透明的玻璃房，打开花洒调好水温，衬衫已经湿了一小半，身上烧烤酱汁的味道也因为遇热散发出来。 

他皱了下眉，很快脱掉了裤子，衬衫扣子解到剩两颗，Edison忽然出现在玻璃外面，Tony因此关掉了花洒。 

浴室还没有全热起来，玻璃也都透明，Edison手里捧着白色蓝色的织物，表情有些无措，又不完全。 

他们对视了一秒钟，Edison说，“我敲过门，你没有应声。” 

Tony说，“大概水声太大，我没有听到。” 

Edison把手里东西搁到旁边的架上，Tony道了声谢，Edison也就转身走出浴室，背影依旧微驼，随即彻底消失。浴室门关上了，Tony打开花洒， 

Tony忆及方才想要抱他的心情，不知怎么开始有些微妙起来。过去他们之间，Edison忽然地抱他、亲他，都是稀松平常的事情，他自己却很少主动同他有肢体上的触碰。 

Tony一向觉得Edison很像需要关注的宠物犬，周润发和张国荣都养狗，他见过几次，主人分给它的时间和关心稍少一点，都敏感得不得了，撒娇打滚地要吸引主人注意力。 

过去Edison来他家，两人窝在一张沙发的两头各自占山为王，Edison戴着耳机打游戏或是看影碟，Tony就在旁边读书或者剧本。但从来不得安生，每过一刻钟半个钟，Edison总要有些什么小动作，有时候把脚勾过来，或者突然地跑来替他捶肩，说，“伟仔，书看得累不累？也看看我？” 

真是很像披着柔软皮毛、欢脱地摇着尾巴的犬类。只是不经意间，Tony印象里只有吉娃娃大小的Edison已经变成了高过他的哈士奇。 

Tony想着Edison近来的作为，不由笑起来。Edison最近倒很像猫：也笑、也有礼貌，不过就好像猫科动物高高抬着尾巴总与犬类不同，处处彰显出疏离冷漠来，Edison的笑同客套也早已与过去迥异。 

才要继续解扣子，玻璃门忽然被打开，一阵凉风吹过来，Edison赫然立在他眼前，双眼直勾勾盯着他。 

Tony觉得有点尴尬，他衬衫上红红褐褐好几团，甚至浴室里都弥漫烧烤的味道。 

但是Edison突然地朝他靠近，等Tony反应过来的时候，他们唇瓣已然相触。Edison碰到他嘴唇的时候很重，Tony下意识地闭眼，呼吸都有瞬间的停滞。 

他才想起来他们很久没有接吻，不小心就多了一点怀旧的味道，Edison的舌趁此机会探入，同他的卷在一起，用了很大的力，几乎是胡搅蛮缠，跟温柔毫不沾边。 

舌头也是有感情的。 

Edison以前要Tony教戏，Tony同他说过，全身上下都在表演，表情和手指都是司空见惯，有时候一个转身一个侧脸，身体都在说话。Edison就问他， “拍吻戏的时候感不感觉得到舌头也有感情的？”Tony楞了下，Edison就过来亲他，吻完才说，“伟仔，我的舌头都在说它好中意你，你听没听到？” 

那时候，Edison是十八还是十九？Tony好像很久没有听到他那样浓烈直接的告白；他都开始怀念起来。 

Edison吻得极深入，Tony不由朝后退了一步；他都感觉到Edison的怒气，Edison的舌头和嘴唇都在述说；但是又好甜，似蜜，甜到Tony都舍不得同他口舌有瞬间的分开，于是把手搭上他后脑，亲得很用力。 

Tony身上衬衫被扯开，扣子大概崩到地上，亚麻沾湿之后的材质渗出极度的暧昧来，Edison很肆意地抚摸他的脊背，隔着贴在身上的布料来回游走。Tony都觉欠亲昵，生出隔靴搔痒的不满足来。 

Edison自己也被花洒浇得快湿透，棉T恤厚重地贴在身上，Tony从他腰间伸手向上，Edison皮肤顺滑，而肌肉带着诱人的弹性。Tony不由双手在他身后收紧，大概看起来很滑稽，一只在衣服外面，一只在里面，但这样把Edison牢牢抱紧。 

Edison的吻才放缓了节奏，好像炸毛的宠物犬总算被安抚，顿时他吻得黏人而缠绵，Tony都要融化在里面。 

Edison的舌头真是会说话的。 

吻得足够久，Edison换作很轻地吮他唇瓣，Tony略略推开了他，睁眼时Edison眉头已微微蹙起，真是一秒也不好放开，于是Tony手搭着他额头，拇指顺开他眉心，问他，“你又进来做什么？” 

“给你送浴巾啊。”Edison答得很快，Tony下意识追问了一句，“浴巾呐？” 

这才抓到马脚，Edison笑起来，“在外面，忘记了。” 

 

r. 

Tony把手指插进Edison发间挠着他头说，“你啊...” 

“怎么了？”Edison说话时候跟Tony贴得很近，Tony想说他什么，又好像忘记了，于是也就不再说，换作去亲他。 

两人唇瓣很浅地贴在一起，没有侵入的意思，水珠从头顶顺流而下，也偶尔觉得有水珠混杂着进入口中，但都舍不得放开，任水流嘀嘀嗒嗒落满地。 

Edison边吻着Tony边褪下他的衬衣，湿嗒嗒很不好剥，不过Tony耐心好过他，一动不动立着便于他帮他褪衣衫，终于“啪”一声落到地上。 

Tony想起他们先前还在冷战；或许都不能算冷战， 他以为他们分了手的。他被自己的想法惊到；他没想过他们会是认真交往，所以“分手”这个词太正式了一点。 

Edison退后一步看他，Tony在这一瞬间无由地感觉到被审视的羞耻。其实不应该的，互相间看光是早已经发生的事情，甚至在电影里他都全裸出镜过，但是Edison很认真地在瞧他，他都觉得无法同他对视，下意识低下头，听Edison说，“伟仔，我过去偶尔都觉得自己同你拍拖好久。” 

Tony并没有料到问题来得这么快，他尚未做好处理之前那个烂摊子的心理准备，Edison此言在他脑中扔下一颗定时炸弹，提醒他迟早要面对。不过Edison并没有逼他作答的意思，他抬头瞧他时，对方正干脆地脱掉T恤衫，露出肌肉形状明晰的上身。 

他们目光交织，Edison又过来吻他，这次吻得很奇怪，双方都没有闭眼，伸手抚着对方身体，锁骨脖颈或者脊背，还有面部。Edison看他的眼神很犹豫，带点隐忍；Tony不知道他在想些什么，问他，“你想说什么？说给我听咯。” 

Edison笑起来，“我都觉得现在气氛好好的，说出来不好啦，破掉气氛，我这辈子都要后悔的。” 

Tony益发疑惑，去掐他耳，也只是轻轻拽一拽而已，“说出来。哪里有什么气氛。” 

Edison作出Tony掐得他好痛的样子，“伟仔你轻些啦。” 

“又作怪，都是大人了。” 

“恩。”Edison声音正经起来，果然眼神也变了，再吻他时就极温柔认真，Tony都感觉到他用心，两人拥抱得好紧，几乎要把对方揉到身体里。 

Tony听到Edison一颗心“扑通”“扑通”跳动，还有花洒流水沙沙的声音，相比下Edison肌肤温度要低些，不过皮肤的触感也极舒服。他忽然笑起来，“我猜我知道你要说什么。” 

“那你怎么说？” 

“我不知啊...”Tony看他表情，其实这瞬间他决定了些什么事情，但是感情都好微妙，要直叙他都觉得很尴尬，于是他也问Edison，“你觉得怎么样算拍拖啦？” 

Edison同他换一个长吻，“...恩，这样，还有一起上影院啊，一起吃饭一起睡觉咯。” 

“我们以前都做过啊。” 

“你还喜欢Andy啊，那怎么作数。”Edison听起来像赌气，Tony觉得好冤枉，“我什么时候说喜欢Andy啊。” 

“你们一起吃饭啊；还有，你说要来烧烤，他立刻说有事不来了，你们不是有点什么，做什么这么默契啊？”Edison列举起Tony的罪状，Tony扶了扶额角，“我哪里知啊，你不如去问他啊。” 

 

[浴室play]

Edison撇撇嘴说不要，又来亲他，距离有些太近，Tony任他亲吻，侧了脸问他，“你刚才想说的就是这个？”

Edison摇头，埋头在他肩窝，开始细细啃啮，Tony被他牙齿的小动作引得抬头，Edison连咬带吮，耳根、颈侧，连锁骨也不放过，湿润温暖，带一些些痒。Tony下意识去摸他头发，Edison顺服地任他抚摸，乖得不可思议，Tony才意识到自己多喜欢Edison这个样子。

过一会儿Edison才抬头，眼底又掩不住的笑意，“我想说啊，伟仔你让我做一次咯。”

Tony愣了愣，“没气氛了。”

“嗯，我早知不应该说咯。”

话虽如此，他牙齿轻轻咬着下唇，期待的表情很可爱，好像怕Tony拒绝，Tony伸手把他拉到面前吻他，动作逐渐变得激烈，接吻时手都在四处乱碰。

Edison仍穿着牛仔裤，Tony则全身赤裸，因而一点反应都一览无余，Edison伸手去碰Tony那里，Tony下意识哼了一声，扶正Edison的下巴同他更深入地交换这个吻。Edison则伸手轻轻重重地按压，两人闭眼接着吻，感官全凭皮肤触觉与听觉，喘息被水声盖过一半，但是靠得太近，仍清晰在耳边，从缓转急，情绪都被调动。

Tony摸索着去解Edison的牛仔裤，沾湿了益发难下手，Edison口齿不清地说了声“不要”，撇开他手，然后沿锁骨往下吻，在乳尖的位置停了很久，牙齿翻来覆去地碾噬Tony胸口的凸起，强烈地刺激，几乎要到开始疼痛的程度，然而又很舒服，Tony不由仰起头。

低头时Edison嘴唇已离开他胸口，正抬着头看他，下巴抵着他腹间，伸出舌头，一阵一阵地舔着他肌肤，眼睛睁得很大，正水汪汪地粘着他的视线，偶尔有水珠落下，也眨得很可爱，睫毛一扇一扇。Edison表情几乎有些迷离，眼睛直言不讳，无声挑逗，舌头艳红，看起来很诱人，Tony忍不住去碰他唇舌，手指即刻就被Edison吮吸着。

指尖传来酥酥麻麻的触感，Edison又吞得深一些，两根手指被滑腻带着温度的口腔包裹，Tony下意识地轻轻搅动，Edison的脸泛起很淡的红色，眼神依旧无辜而诱惑，他伸手引着Tony去碰他自己下面，口仍牢牢吸着他手指。碰到那边的时候流连了一圈，之后Edison毫不迟疑地单膝跪下，口则开始舔舐Tony敏感的部位。

只是最前端被触碰刺激就足够强烈，Tony忍不住呻吟出声，手指伸近Edison发间，不满足地想要更多，指尖就加了些力。Edison大概感觉到他的渴望，抬头看他一眼，泛着水光，饱含笑意。

下一秒敏感处被口腔包裹住，温软紧窒的触感，Tony不由绷直了脊背，Edison开始深深浅浅地吸吮，偶尔还恶作剧一般用牙齿啮咬。

Tony伸手抚着Edison的后颈。他发尾长得很高，脖颈很长一段摸去手感都很好，碰到都感觉到朝气十足。Tony想起Edison怕痒，手指往前移了一点，轻轻刮着他喉结侧边，Edison抬头瞪他一眼，他仍不挪开手指，Edison便把他吞入了大半，深深浅浅抽动着。

Tony闭眼感觉Edison专注照顾他前面，背脊靠到浴室墙上，有些凉。他眼睛睁开一条缝看玻璃门上雾气，伸出手指下意识写了edc三个字母，自己都愣住，才很快用手掌涂掉，轻拍Edison肩膀同他说“够了”。

过去用手或者口都很常见，偶尔也会在浴室，但今次格外不同些，一定说哪里不同他也不知到了，大概是特别甜一些。

Edison才站起来，Tony看他膝盖有些红，问他，“膝盖痛不痛啊？”

他摇头，又说，“伟仔，你让我做一次啦，我都想试试看。”

Tony看他表情只觉得好可爱，去亲他，模模糊糊同他说，“好啊，不要在这里。”

[浴室play，over]

 

##  
前情提要：edc说要tony让他做一次tony答应了  
##  
s.

Edison给Tony拿的是一件最普通的白衬衫和一条熨贴整齐的直筒牛仔裤。Edison的衬衫从来花哨得很，牛仔裤也是嘻哈范，真是难为他从箱底翻出这样规矩的衣服来。

他们互相帮忙擦头，Edison头发不长、干得快些；Tony的就弄了许久，之后变作Edison站他身后，用毛巾替他拭干头发，弄着弄着就从他脖子后面开始吻，从耳根开始吮着耳朵，又变成正面的湿吻。

不过都知不好从烧烤派对消失太久，方才也互相泄过欲才只是交换了几个吻就结束，Edison换了件T恤。当时众人都看得清清楚楚，只有Tony被弄脏了衣服需要换，等下Edison出现，都不知拿什么借口遮掩。

Edison大概也想到这一层，笑着同他说不要紧，又拉着他抱来亲去。Tony由着他任性，Edison的这种亲昵让他很开心。以前他没想过要同Edison拍拖的，应该说完全不在考虑范围之内，无论怎么看都差得太多，毕竟他看他长大，要拍拖啊？道德上都觉得过不去啊。

但他已然觉得Edison的心情好坏对他很重要；或者说，他也想任性一下，不想再刻意克制自己的心情和想法。

Edison说，“伟仔，你在看什么啊？我这么好看？”

Tony就笑，“是啊。”

Edison楞了下，手悬在半空，“怎么忽然这么甜，我都吓一跳。”然后又捡起方才因为接吻落在床上的毛巾，问Tony，“伟仔，你怎么会想同我拍拖啊？”

Tony闭着眼，在Edison替他拭头发的同时说，“我中意你的咯，这个世界上，这一刻，我最中意你啦，我都不知还能等多久，所以不如早一点说出来咯，你也好轻松些。”

他感觉到Edison的手停住了，转头看他，“怎么？你不喜欢啊。”

Edison紧紧抿着嘴唇低着头，角度的问题，Tony看不见他的眼睛，于是伸手去抓他手，隔着块厚厚的毛巾，感觉不到温度。

“喜欢啊，只是都没有想到啦。”

Edison抬头，Tony才看见，他眼睛里清清楚楚含泪，Tony拉他坐到床上，挠乱他头发，问他，“做什么？这么感动啊？脾气还臭。”

其实他都不觉得Edison对他摆过臭脸，何况Edison这么轻易被触动，他很容易自然而然地心软。

Edison从身后抱着他肩膀埋头在他肩窝，凑近他耳朵轻声说着“我好开心”“超中意你”之类的话，Tony都觉得好甜的。他真很喜欢Edison对他告白。

耳鬓厮磨间房门被敲响了，Tony条件反射地要挣开他，Edison在他耳边落了一吻，才放开他去开门。

原来是一一，嘴边还有些许烧烤酱汁的痕迹，看到Edison双眼放光， “哥哥，我要吃烤肉。”

Edison弯下腰去哄他，“好啊，我就来啦。”

一一蹦蹦跳跳地要下楼去，Edison在他身后喊着，“走楼梯当心。”

他转身时Tony同他说，“你好似好喜欢小孩。”

“是啊。”Edison眼睛晶晶亮，“我都觉得我小时候如果有自己当爸爸，现在都会完全不一样的了。”

Tony沉默了下，说，“你现在就足够好了。”

 

t.

他们前后下了楼，Edison走在Tony身后，Tony忽然觉得有什么东西触到他手，低头看原来是Edison伸手在勾他手。他也就同他牵了手下楼，在楼梯尽头很快地他交换一个吻，接下手来被Edison依依不舍地放开。

Tony同他说，“规矩一点。”Edison点点头，眼底都是笑，说，“我加油演戏咯，不如你演技那么好，努力点也不会被人识破啦。”

说话间已经走到院门口，他们这一走一个多钟头，酒已经饮开，天边有橘红色晚霞，映得人脸都红彤彤。阿娇和余文乐在院里一张木椅上拥着讲话，对面坐着曾志伟两个女儿。阿娇看到Edison，“Edison，刚才都不见你人？”

“刚刚加拿大的朋友打电话过来，聊久了一些。”Edison说得自然流畅，Tony放Edison同小辈一起，走去加入黄秋生一堆人。

曾志伟已经喝得满脸通红，旁边他那个女朋友扶着他，穿着高跟鞋，比曾志伟高出快一个头，平时或许Tony会暗叹一口气，但他今日心情都极好，只觉得曾志伟和他那个女朋友看去都好和睦。

黄秋生旁边坐着一一，手里握着摇控器操纵着地上一辆玩具车，不知道是不是Edison新送他的那辆，看到Tony叫了声“阿叔”，黄秋生才抬眼看他，他面色已经很红，大概喝得不少。

Tony注意到刘伟强已经不在，问黄秋生，“导演呐？这么快就走？”

“说晚高峰不好行车啊，家里还等他吃晚饭，连酒都不喝就走咯，”黄秋生随手捡了一瓶酒，又拿个杯子要给Tony倒，瓶颈架到杯沿才想起来，“你是不是不怎么喜欢喝白葡萄酒？我糊涂了。”

他放下白酒瓶要去换红酒，Tony说，“我自己来。”从黄秋生手里接过酒瓶酒杯，颤颤巍巍险些倒出来。

黄秋生大概也没有注意到他换过衣服，男人在这点上向来不敏感。

倒完酒，他在黄秋生旁边落座，两只酒杯碰到一起，黄秋生说，“你同华仔又闹别扭？”

“冇啊，他忙咯。”

黄秋生很有趣。他们分明同年，但戏路很多年前就已不同，搭戏都不是一个年代人，这次他演Tony的长官，年龄上都要差一代，于是戏外他也不由带了长辈的姿态，Tony同他说，“你也不用入戏太深，我跟华仔还不是那个样子，又不是戏里真对头。 ”

黄秋生点着头一顿一顿，不知是不是醉得厉害了，Tony问他，“你有没有吃到我烤的鸡翅啊？我手艺怎么样？”

黄秋生说“冇啊”，曾志伟好像听到，“我吃到啊...刚刚一一拿过来的嘛，极好吃咯。”

黄秋生去拍儿子的肩，“哇，我都没吃到啊，一一你好偏心啊。”

一一头也不抬朝他说，“你说要先给客人的嘛。”

Tony才把酒杯放一边说，“那好咯，我再去烤。”

朝烤炉边立着的Edison走去。

u.

周一返工，有周末一回聚餐，人人精神饱满，Andy和Gordon没有参与，午休时问起周末如何如何，忽然有场务在喊，“Edison，有人探班！”

那边一人戴着墨镜穿着马甲，比一般男人留着长些的头发，被风吹得散乱，早有女性场务拿着纸笔来请他签名，墨镜也不摘就刷刷签起来。

Edison认出来人，走去伸开手臂同他拥抱。他今天拍警官戏，衣服穿得好正式，还戴顶帽子，不过现在摘下拿在手中。

“Nicholas，怎么有空来看我？”

“你短信不清不楚，我今天在附近刚好来看看咯。怎么，他在哪里？”

Edison慌忙捂住谢霆锋的嘴，“喂收声啦这么多人。”

谢霆锋笑，“那你什么时候得闲？我晚上还陪阿菲童童吃饭，你要不要一起来啊？顺便叫上他。他们关系都很好的嘛，他每次看到童童都好亲切，阿菲都说的。”

童童是窦靖童，王菲和前夫的小孩，Edison小孩缘不错，Tony也很受童童喜欢。

“哇要不要这么夸张，他和菲姐是不错啦，但是菲姐总是和嘉玲姐好些。”

“嘉玲姐跟他分手难道还不知道吗？嘉玲姐知道的话，阿菲肯定知道啦。”

谢霆锋看Edison表情转疑惑，慌忙撇清关系，“你不要瞪我啊我什么都没有说过。呐，为兄弟守口如瓶嘛。”

Edison才说，“我不知嘉玲姐同他怎么分手啊，我问过，你也知他一直冷冰冰的，什么都不肯说。”

谢霆锋捶他一拳，“你厉害咯，恭喜恭喜，什么时候请客喝酒啊？”

“他都说不许我泡吧啦。”Edison撇嘴，一脸笑，谢霆锋摇头轻叹，“这么死心塌地，真是没办法，这么年轻不玩，浪费一副好皮囊...你当心，他分分钟甩掉你。”

Edison闻言作势要打，刚好黄秋生同曾志伟两人路过，看到谢霆锋打了个招呼，两个小辈才规矩起来。

Edison没有和Tony搭的戏，不过趁他休息时还是去问，“Nicholas晚上和菲姐一家吃饭，你想不想见见童童？”

Tony都不抬头看他，“你去就好啦。”

他们在片场格外累，拍戏时候要做戏，导演喊过“Cut”还是要做戏，总之不能让人看出行迹，Edison好几次看着他都要笑起来，硬生生收住了。

“伟仔...”

“做什么？”

Tony抬头问他，对上他目光，镇定疏离又如往日，Edison都怕他忘记他们已开始拍拖，但也不知该说什么，怎么接下去才好，于是只好点头，“没什么。呐，水给你的。”

Edison把矿泉水瓶递给Tony，对方去接，他忽然觉得手指上一点温温的触感，低头看时，水瓶已经被Tony拿走。

半升装的水瓶，近三十公分的瓶身长度，他偏偏碰到Edison手。

Edison有些讶异地看他，Tony拧开水瓶盖子，对上他眼睛，说了声“多谢”，Edison才看清他眼底笑意同嘴角弧度，简直连脚步都移不开了。

 

v.

谢霆锋在片场坐了一下午，Tony答应同Edison一起去晚饭。

谢霆锋的车由助理开走了，因而Tony驾车。Edison毫不犹豫地去拉副驾驶座的门，Tony在他身边停下同他说去坐后排。

开车时候谢霆锋同Edison聊些片场的事情，Tony打开无线电，刚巧电台正在播谢霆锋的歌，Tony随口说了句“这首很好听”，Edison笑起来，“他这张专辑得了好几座奖杯。”

他从后视镜里看前面Tony的脸，盯了许久对方也未抬头。后视镜里只得半张脸，说男人认真的时候最性感，Tony读书、剧本，或者开车时候，安静专心的感觉都让他觉得极帅气。

他们约在一间私房菜馆，王菲还没到，有waiter来问饮什么酒水，他们都不饮酒，叫了茶，要点单时，已经听到小孩声音，咿咿呀呀唱着什么。

王菲摘了墨镜，一手还牵着女儿，另一只手已经被谢霆锋拉着落座。Tony与Edison邻座，他另一边是王菲，窦靖童坐在Edison与谢霆锋当中。她倒很听谢霆锋话，谢霆锋介绍Edison给她认识，“这是Edison。”

Tony和王菲打过招呼。他们合作过两次，两次都演情侣，算是有缘分，所以关系不错，2000年他拿戛纳影帝那次庆祝派对也有她。

当然还有刘嘉玲。同王菲关系更好的刘嘉玲。外面都传拍《重庆森林》的时候刘嘉玲来探Tony，看到王菲第一眼就说，“我以后会保护她。”三分真七分假，这对闺蜜是Tony搭桥，刘嘉玲也说，“阿菲是你送给我最好的礼物。”至于那句话，刘嘉玲确实是这样的性格，但Tony却没听她说出口。

去年Tony与王菲拍《天下无双》贺岁，遇到刘嘉玲开车接王菲收工，三个人打过招呼，刘嘉玲还喊他一道宵夜。

刘嘉玲最懂她，世上女人里他也最佩服刘嘉玲。他们交往时候Tony就同她提过些往事，拍了七年拖，情浓转淡，分手的原因无非“不够爱”。她都说，“我同哥哥关系也极好啊，我都觉得他同你都是我最信赖的人...伟仔，我们也做朋友，好不好？”

自年初《天下无双》后宣传活动，Tony与王菲许久未见，聊起熟悉的朋友近况，也说刘嘉玲。waiter送来茶水，来点单，王菲对这间餐厅很熟，拿了菜单就刷刷翻起来。Tony听到旁边Edison声音，啜着茶瞧他，Edison和谢霆锋正同童童说话，刚好他转过脑袋，朝Tony一笑，后面谢霆锋就跟童童说，“呐，去见Uncle。”

童童认得Tony，有几次带来《天下无双》片场，还是冬天，说要看妈咪拍戏，小脸在风里吹得通红，这会儿一蹦一跳来他面前喊他“Uncle”，Tony都忍不住要捏下，现在看起来比去年大了不少，Tony说着，“童童长大了，我看抱不抱得动啊。”

架着她胳肢窝抱起来，搁在膝上，刚好让童童面朝邻座的Edison。

后面谢霆锋已抢了王菲手中菜单，一个个报菜名，然后王菲说“好”或者“不好”，waiter才记下，自然无暇来照看他们这边事。

Edison就逗童童喊他“Uncle”，童童摇头说不好，“你是Edison。”

又扭着头用手指Tony，“他是，Uncle。”

Tony笑得两眼弯弯，他眼大，笑起来的时候两边眼黑色瞳仁只露一半，就显得好温柔，Edison看着，几乎忘记想说什么。

直到童童开始咿咿呀呀唱歌，Edison才想起她喊谢霆锋都是“Uncle”，就问她，“你怎么喊妈咪的男朋友？”

童童才停下她的歌，咬着手指不说话，瞪圆了眼睛看着Edison，后来才吞吞吐吐问他，“什么是，男朋友？”

她身后一点点，Tony也正笑盈盈瞧他。

 

w. 

片子拍到后期陈余的工作量减少，很多时候都可不在片场，Edison也有别的剧组开工，于是在《无间道》的时间少许多，只是得闲仍旧会去片场看Tony拍戏。 

黄秋生一众人调侃说Edison来蹭剧组的盒饭，Edison都说是，“这里剧组盒饭都比别家香哦，你们喊哪家外卖？我明天推荐给导演。” 

话虽如此，后来居然也记得带美心的糕点来分发，不过黄秋生看他眼神格外玩味些，Edison都有点心惊肉跳，结果黄秋生又来一句，“伟仔你不是最喜欢食甜？我这两天又涨腰身，我这份给你咯。” 

没旁人的时候，Tony问他怎么来得这么频繁，Edison地头捏着他手，数着他手指的骨节说想他。 

Tony都觉得好笑，“早饭还是一起吃的。” 

早饭Edison做的煎蛋配烤面包片。起早的时候Tony会先去厨房熬粥，摆米加水，再去睡半个钟头回笼觉，不过今天起迟，只好偷懒。 

“你都不发短信不讲电话，那不如我过来咯。” 

“用不用这么黏啊。”Tony声音很正，嘴角倒是抬起的。 

“我知啊，”Edison嘟起嘴，“我都觉得干爹看出什么来。” 

“他不会问的，你也不用来这么勤快。” 

抽回手，有脚步声，他们都以为是场务，转头时才发觉不是。 

“伟仔，到你了。” 

是Andy来喊他，目光倒未落在Edison身上，Tony起身同他走，Andy才向他点头，Edison打过招呼，去瞧他们拍戏。 

\- 

电影杀青庆功宴定在酒楼宴会厅，排了好几桌。Tony难得同剧组一起玩，好在Edison与他没坐一桌，否则还要做戏，都想说好累。 

那边桌上听到声音，好像年轻人要续摊，余文乐杜汶泽过来打招呼说走先，Andy嘱咐他们一句不要开车，余文乐摆摆手说，“知道啦，差人，你来捉我咩？” 

于是整桌又笑起来，Tony坐的位置朝向这间厅门口，正好瞧见Edison跟一帮人勾肩搭背地走了。 

这边桌上又聊了两句，再喝过一轮酒祝票房大卖，曾志伟揿灭一根香烟问谁去卡拉OK，头一句就点名Tony，“伟仔，今天总要来，上次烧烤都不见你饮酒的嘛，今夜不醉不休。” 

Tony干脆又倒一杯红酒，一口气喝完同他说，“不醉不休。” 

他同刘嘉玲拍拖那些年都好喜欢玩，大概没有刘嘉玲那样疯，至少他不能醉得太过，还要把晕乎乎的女朋友背回家。 

到卡拉OK人人轮番灌他，Tony都后悔当时话说太满，“不醉不休”几个字，曾志伟彻底不打算放过他，导演和Andy都替他挡过一轮酒，不过仍旧醉得好快。 

他好像感觉到手机震动，拿出来看的时候模模糊糊好像看到来电人是Edison，顺手切掉了，想着他大概在酒吧续摊，或许无意按到手机也未可知，于是干脆没有理睬。 

再之后就迷糊，总觉得包房越来越空，好像大家陆陆续续走了，身上手机被人抽出来，模模糊糊听到人说，“是啊他醉了...在xx路xx号...” 

他忍着头疼，抬头看那人时，下意识叫了声“阿希”，对方说，“我不是啊。”旁边还有一个谁，戴着眼镜，面熟却想不起来。 

TBC 

脑内小剧场-->跟基友们讨论的抽风产物   
#关于小谢怎么知道edc喜欢tony#   
一日，两人泡吧饮酒，上来一打威士忌，一打龙舌兰，先饮的威士忌，到龙舌兰的时候已经微醉，不过标准的程序，盐、酒、青柠还是照旧。   
酒吧台上有女人在唱爵士，灯光黯淡，女人声音沧桑迷离，闻者伤心听者落泪，小谢沉默了一会儿，忽然说，“我有个秘密要说给你听。”   
小陈无脑地说，“好啊。”   
“我喜欢的人...”他歪着脖子数桌上青柠的数量，“恩，大我十几岁。”   
“这么巧的！我都是。”   
“我喜欢阿菲啊，她人好靓，唱歌也好好。”   
小谢口无遮拦，坦白完就问小陈，“你中意哪个？不是阿菲吧？”   
他们同年，所以小陈说也差十几岁，小谢都怕他抢，其实香港比他们大十几岁的人不知几多，小谢真是太紧张了。   
小陈楞了下，“当然不是。”   
他都忘记要怎么喊waiter，拉住旁边穿着制服的人就喊，“再来一打whiskey。”   
小谢拖他坐下，缠着他说，“我都说啦，你也讲给我听。”   
“不要啦，你都没说一定要讲。”   
“不公平啦。”他借酒意去挠小陈的脖子，小陈怕痒，被他逗笑，上气不接下气。   
“酒呐？怎么还不来？”   
好不容易等酒上来，小陈要去饮，被小谢抢，“你一分钟不说，我一分钟不让你喝。”   
动作幅度好大，酒都要洒一半，小谢干脆直接把那杯饮尽。小陈伸手去拿第二杯，小谢还是毫不犹豫，再然后都不用小陈伸手，小谢都喝得好主动，“说啦...”   
桌上酒越来越少，台上女歌手在唱，“I love you here by me, baby; you let my love fly free; I want you in my life for all time.”   
小谢看起来醉得不轻，小陈忽然犹豫了下，很轻很轻地在小谢耳朵旁边说，“梁，朝，伟。”   
对方并没有什么反应，小陈安心下来，看起来真醉了，放心去拿酒喝。   
过一会儿才听小谢说，“kao，早知不问了。”   
小剧场End.

 

x.

Tony觉得有谁把他扶正了，他胃里难受得厉害，试图睁眼，眼皮一打开，脑袋就不由朝下坠，眼前的场景都如同杜可风的镜头，切得零零碎碎，好似跳过了好几个片段。

灯光有些昏暗，他眼前人的剪影，好像是Andy，那扶住他的不知又是谁。

旁边有人窸窸窣窣向Andy说着什么，他觉得自己的太阳穴很涨，耳朵里也有嘈杂的背景声隆隆作响，听不清，模模糊糊，恍惚听到“醉得厉害”“快要吐”之类的词汇。

他后知后觉想起来刚才喊过一声“阿希”。Edison不在这里，太好，他最不想母亲看到他现在这幅样子，再就是Edison。他一向对自己酒量颇自信，没料到轻易被灌醉，神志勉强算清醒，但四肢麻木，头疼欲裂，脑中划过些不知几时的课本知识，恐怕小脑控制的官能都算报废了一半。

有人在拍他背脊，地板上有什么划过的摩擦声，他忍不住胃里一阵翻滚，低头就吐起来。落地的声音出乎意料地很闷，他吐得舒服些，才勉强睁眼，房间灯“唰”一下被打开，他眼睛焦点来回晃了好久，才看清是个圆圆的垃圾桶，松一口气，好在没把地板吐得一塌糊涂。

他旁边人递过来一块湿巾，他沿着那人手臂朝上看，花了点时间适应光线，认出是Gordon，晚餐是明明他也在一桌，却没有什么印象了。

Andy问他好些没有，又说，“Edison说他马上过来。”

“你们讲过电话？”

“是，他都很关心你。”Andy走近，从桌上瓶瓶罐罐里倒了杯水递给他，“漱漱口。”

Tony伸手要去接，下一秒顿时口中一阵恶心，又倒头吐得排山倒海，好一阵子才停下来，总之胃都觉得掏空了，虽然如此，却舒服不少，神经也清晰起来，连头也不似方才那样疼，只是鼻涕和泪水模糊了眼前画面，脸上大概惨不忍睹。

他感觉到背上有人在轻拍，说了声“不好意思”，抬头却发现方才Gordon坐的位置已经换成Edison。

Edison拿了块湿巾给他，他不知怎么大脑短路，人生就是这么凑巧，他此刻不用思考都知道自己相貌狼狈，最不想被谁看到、谁偏偏就要看到，因而他伸手动作一滞，Edison已经主动动手替他拭净嘴巴四周，问他，“感觉怎么样？还要不要吐？我扶你去洗手间。”

Tony朝四周瞧了瞧，偌大包厢只剩他们两人，于是问他，“你什么时候过来的？他们人呢？”

“刚刚，我叫他们走先啦，你试试看站起来”

Edison拖着他肩膀扶他起来，Tony自觉失了平衡，半个多身体的重量都靠在Edison身上。去洗手间用凉水冲过脸，镜子里自己头发乱得像鸡窝，他要去挠，双手离开了水池边缘，腿却撑不住身体重量，眼看就要倒，慌忙伸手去挡，还好Edison在身后兜住他，“当心啦...”

Edison口气温柔如同哄小孩，Tony没来由觉得恼，醉鬼脾气最大，而他酒意还有几分，于是强辩说，“是、意外。你尽可放手。”

Edison说好，手却不松开，Tony稍稍挣扎了一下，发觉还是这样好整理发型，才腾出手去弄头发。镜子里，他脑袋旁边歪着张Edison的脸，笑嘻嘻地盯着他，他才发觉自己因为酒精脸红得明显，Edison手臂则环抱着他的腰。

他尚未来得及感觉到不好意思的心情，已经打了一个好大哈欠，半眯着眼问Edison时间，得到答覆似乎是四点半，眼皮益发沉重地粘在一起。

他只记得“哦”了一声，就陷入黑暗里。

-

Tony感觉到眼睛上痒痒的有什么东西在戳，仍旧有些倦意，因而迟疑着，不睁眼，但透过眼皮都感到光线很强，于是轻轻抬起一边的眼皮。眼前有什么飞快地闪过，两秒后才看到Edison的脸，说着，“伟仔。”

于是可放心再睡，然而才闭眼不久，又觉得眼皮有些痒，似乎有什么影影绰绰在晃动。他在心里倒数了三声，迅速地睁眼，看到的刚好是Edison一脸讶异，而手指摆在离他眼睛不到一寸的位置。

他又喊了一声“伟仔”，有些讪讪地收回手。

Tony问他，“你在做什么？”

声音沙哑，出口才想起来昨晚醉得厉害，Edison过来摸他眼窝，说，“你睫毛好长。”说着又顺着眼皮轻轻戳起来，他焦距落在他睫毛的位置，然而方向却直直对着他眼，表情专注。

 

y.

Tony都不知有人喜欢玩别人睫毛，但他想起昨晚，他不知道的事情还有很多，比如他没想过会在Edison面前失态到如此地步。

他说口干，Edison从床头柜倒了杯水给他，他坐直了身子饮水，喝掉整杯，Edison才说，“你昨晚醉了，讲的事还记不记得？”

他当然不记得，“说了什么？”

“说了好几遍中意我，觉得我很靓，很久以前就对我动心啦...”

他眼睛弯弯地朝Tony说，Tony就听他讲，起初还觉得诧异，不知自己是否如他所言借醉表白，直到Edison越说越离谱，“...还说我身材也好，床上功夫都好好，你都极享受...”

Tony把空杯塞回Edison手里，说了句，“胡说八道。”

Edison随手把杯子搁到身后的柜上，笑着凑过来亲他，搂着他的肩膀吻他脸颊，快要亲嘴，被Tony推开，后者说了句，“都是酒气。”

Tony说的是自己，下床去浴室洗漱，Edison跟在身后，靠着门看他刷牙。Edison只穿了件短裤，镜子里映出他的上身，他肩膀比一般男人要窄一些，不知怎么总显稚气。

Tony停下，抽出牙刷，对着镜子里的Edison说，“看什么。”

Edison笑着问他，“伟仔，你想不想泡澡啊。”

说着就去浴缸放水，大概无论Tony答是答否都是洗澡的意思。Tony把牙刷塞回口腔，对方已经从身后抱着他，沿着他颈后肩胛开始细细地啃，Tony也只穿一件内裤而已，身体贴得极紧，温度通过皮肤传递。

浴室白色的纱帘被风吹开一道缝，又合上，地上因此出现一道极亮的光线，短暂停留后就消失。浴缸的水龙头汩汩流着，水声有些遥远，Tony才意识到不知几时停下了刷牙的手。近些的是皮肤摩擦的声音，轻得暧昧却清晰得带着暖意。目光回到镜子里，Edison贴着他脖颈亲吻，侧脸迷离陶醉，英俊得过分，Tony与他紧贴的皮肤开始升温。

他大概发觉目光落在自己身上，抬头看镜子里的Tony，从上往下审视，肚脐以下的部分被水池挡掉看不到，于是又重新打量Tony的脸，下巴上有点胡渣，正专注地刷着牙。

“我替你刷牙咯。”

Edison伸手去抓Tony的牙刷，握着末端轻轻摩擦起来，姿势很好笑，Tony干脆放手，任他玩，先是前面的尖牙，到侧面的切牙，往里到磨牙的时候他微微张开齿关，Edison控制着牙刷柄探进去，上上下下。

整个过程里他们盯着镜中的彼此，不知哪瞬间的对视忽然引发默契，Edison松手，牙刷“啪”一声，跌到地砖上。他搂着Tony的肩膀转身吻他，突然而来的情绪如此强烈，舌探到最深处，执拗交缠着彼此，薄荷味泡沫从唇角溢出，沿着下巴嘀嘀嗒嗒落到胸口，味蕾被刺激挑逗，舌变得极度敏感，需要彼此解救的欲望由此爆发。

快透不过气才缓下节奏，Edison吮着他唇舌吻他，若即若离，而手扶着他腰间轻轻摩挲，有一丝丝痒，由腰间向全身上下蔓延，很难耐，Tony下意识去搂他，距离拉到零，腰部以下变硬的部分顿时显现出来。

Edison放开他唇齿，Tony问他， “牙膏这么好吃？”

他大概不知道此时他眼神很挑逗，落到Edison眼里，几乎是邀请。后者楞了下才答道，“极好吃啊。”又补上半句，“你也尝下。”

Edison伸出舌尖来亲他，Tony在那之前迅速伸手，抹去Edison嘴唇上方一点白色泡沫，舔了一下才说，“傻。”

z.

他们进浴缸的时候，因为忙着接吻，不留心溅起好大一片水花。温水瞬间裹住身体，水面朝上移动了十几公分，浴缸快满了，Tony头也不回地拧紧了水龙头。（他们有过一次因为忘记关水龙头弄得浴室地板积水渗到卧室地垫的经历。）

都是偏瘦的体型，两人在浴缸里也不觉得挤，Edison几乎全身没在水里，只露出肩膀。他有些溜肩，成年前似乎曾因此抱怨过，说缺男子气概，但岁年岁增长，也不再因此苦恼，何况因大量健身，也渐脱离少年身形。

但锁骨仍意外纤细，很深的窝，不知哪里挑动Tony的胃口，他习惯性会啃靠外一些的位置，这样穿敞口的衬衫也不至于瞧出痕迹。因《无间道》里Edison有裸上身的戏，收敛过一阵子，但眼下又被勾起类似于食欲一样的想啃噬的欲望，于是不再抑制，吮着Edison锁骨，来来回回。

Tony感觉到下巴上有被抚摸的触感，有些湿，然后那只手沿着他的脖颈往下，在他腰间停下，Edison似乎犹豫了一下是否该选择褪掉他内裤，之后伸手隔着布料包住了中间鼓起的位置，画着圈揉搓。

Tony稍抬起头，对上他时，眼睛里水汪汪，如同Edison看过的很多Tony的电影，无论光线和场景，他一双眼永远黑亮。

“怎么会这么靓。”

Edison去撩Tony的额发，手心痒痒的有温度，大概是Tony在舔。

“一张脸有什么要紧。”Tony说得含糊，依旧有一下没一下地舔舐Edison手心手指，后者很怕痒，几乎要笑出声，好不容易忍住，说，“我都未想过你会这么甜。”

“拍拖咯，”Tony不以为意地笑，“你恋爱谈太少。”

Edison都笑，“你好像很想我多同别人拍拖。”

“依你年纪，能定下心才有鬼，我都不想，但只好顺其自然，本来拍拖都是这样，过去大概你用心多些，现在...”Tony忽然停下，Edison问他，“怎么不说了？现在怎么？”伸手把他抱得极紧。

Tony开口，“现在都不知。”他说话的时候有意侧过头，Edison看不到他表情，但心里都咯噔一下，Tony的情绪好像都感染到他，他去蹭Tony脖颈，Tony才说，“男人都花心的嘛。”

“哇，伟仔你是要甩我？”

“没啊，怎么这么问？”

“你都说花心好原谅啦，是要甩我？昨晚到pub啊他们都玩极嗨啦，我想你说过你不会开心咯喝两口啤酒就返家啦，谁知call你都不接啊，等到三四点你都不回来。”

Edison说着语气都委屈起来，“我又不敢狂call啊都担心你嫌我多事，但是你从来都不派对的嘛我想会不会出事，后来再call你，你知不知谁接的电话啊？”

Tony大概知道是谁，但配合地问句，“谁哦？”

“Andy啊是。”

Edison两道眉毛皱起来，Tony笑着去抚开，“我喝醉了啊。”才碰到他眉梢，就被抓住了手腕，Edison说得极慢，“我想你知道，Tony每部戏、每个角色我都好中意，你数数自己拍过多少戏，我再花心，都来不及爱旁人。”

Tony楞了下，拍过多少戏他真不记得，只是下意识说，“嘴真是极甜啊。”

“不是嘴甜啊我...”Edison忙着争辩，已经被Tony打断，“好啦，还拖拖拉拉，我都想做了，你不想啊？告白不急现在的。”

End.

 

[edc第一次攻]  
Tony过去被人说过是很温柔的情人，于是他以为自己对Edison体贴也只是一贯的习惯，去年底他和张学友喝酒唱K，张学友不停地唱《吻别》，Tony听到快睡着，手枕着脑袋，一不小心手肘滑下沙发失了支撑，顿时清醒，对张学友说一句，“接吻很不自然。”  

“本来就不自然啊，两个人口水湿嗒嗒黏到一起，又不舒服。”

  Tony往被子里倒酒夹冰块，递给张学友，“不舒服啊，你跟人睡觉的时候不亲嘴的吗？”

  “喜欢的人才亲咯，女人嘛，总是觉得亲嘴代表爱咯，那么也只好亲了。”张学友喝掉大半杯，放回桌上，他终于换歌，Tony倒想听他再唱一遍那首。  当时并没有多想，直到同Edison接吻上床，好像也不纯粹因为Edison坚持着亲吻，他偶尔也会想要亲亲Edison。  

Edison说，“我都没有做过，伟仔你会不会痛的啊？”  

思路忽然被打断了，Tony才发现到了家，Edison刚刚把车停进他家地下车库。  Tony即刻猜到他真正想问的是什么，稍加思索，软绵绵一个太极推回去，“会啊。”  

Edison“哦”了一声点了点头，拔出车钥匙解开安全带下车，两人并肩走着就不免牵起手来，Tony都觉得这感觉已很陌生，Edison在他右边，同他十指紧扣。  

他们冲凉也是一起，Edison有些不同以往的安静，他平时有机会同Tony打闹都不会放过，但今天只是乖乖冲凉，偶尔才吻吻他，倒是Tony主动碰他身体居多。  冲完凉，两人都是兴致上来的状态，Edison把Tony压倒在床上吻，手不住套弄着Tony那里，还把两人的并在一起摩挲。

这样接吻的姿势并不是头一遭，吻起来都要在床上滚好几圈，做爱的程序从来都跟恋人差不多。  他们花在前戏上面的时间很多。

Tony做爱的对象也不算随便，严格说起来， Edison是唯一一个没有正式拍拖却同他上了床的人，第一次他可以说服自己是因为药，之后他都觉得自己过份，他没想过要回报Edison的感情，所以做爱的时候格外照顾他的感受，总之希望感情和肉欲银货两讫，不要欠他些什么才好。  不过感情的事情哪里有那么清清楚楚的？  身体上细细密密出了一层汗，Tony同Edison说，“够了，东西都在床头柜里。”

  Edison抱着他，伸手去够床头柜的抽屉，还好不太远，他帮Tony抹顺滑做扩张，同Tony帮他一样，忽然笑起来，眼睛弯弯。Tony猜他大概很想听自己的罗曼史，不过他都觉得没什么好交代的，他感情上并没有特别依赖他人，谈过的男女朋友只手可数，不过他还是问Edison，“你是不是要问我交过几个男朋友啊？”  

Edison没有说话，来亲他脸颊嘴唇，之后才有点不好意思地说“是啊”，Tony都觉得好幼稚，但还是同他说，“出道之前交过一个女朋友，然后是他，后来谈过一个圈外人，是个老师，比我大两岁，再后来他就移民了...之后就是跟嘉玲。”  

“这么少的啊？”

  “谁像你十六岁就带女仔回别人家啊。”  

“你都不在意我啊。”  

“在意的咯，你现在要去泡夜店酒吧我都会不开心，不过年轻人喜欢玩，我总拦不住你。”  Edison抱怨，“你双标这么严重，嘉玲姐也很喜欢泡吧啊。”

Tony淡淡说，“我跟她分手了。”

Edison才乖乖“哦”一声，单手加上牙齿撕开了袋子，Tony替他戴上。

Edison再有些潦草地抹了管子里挤出来的透明膏状物。

  “润滑，多一点。”  Edison依言而行，他其实很紧张，甚至比十八岁那次还紧张。Tony好像看出来，捏了捏他手心，又抓着他手腕去碰他自己那里，然后拉到自己下面的入口，说，“嗯，差不多啦。”  

他正面朝着Edison，腰下面塞了两个枕头，腿张开搁在Edison膝盖两侧。不过只进了最前面而已，Tony已将手覆到眼睛上，几乎把整张脸都遮起来。Edison弯下腰去问他，“是不是很痛啊？痛的话你要话给我听。”  

“...”Tony声音很含糊，Edison听不清，拉开他手，又要他再说，他才说，“还好，干脆一点，这样都不好受。”  

Edison得了许准才进到不能再深，俯身去亲Tony，想他放松些，舔着他耳朵开始一点点抽动，才听到Tony发出似乎是舒服的喘息，换成两个人接吻，因为动作的关系无法吻得很深，唇瓣深深浅浅地接触、舌尖相卷。  Edison又伸手去摸他前面，只有半硬，于是一上一下地照顾他那里，才感觉手里慢慢硬起来了，于是问Tony，“舒不舒服啊？”  

Tony点点头，额头上渗出几点汗珠，Edison伸手把他汗水抹掉，在他耳边悄声说，“你做的时候我都觉得好舒服的，我要怎么样让你也那么舒服啊？”  

Tony没有答他，Edison换着节奏和角度动作，身体贴得很紧，Tony的反应都很直观，于是Edison从他反应里面猜感觉，大概也八九不离十。  他们换成背入的体位，Tony喘息变得无序，身体抑制不住的轻微颤抖和从耳后开始蔓延的红色都表明了他很舒服，于是Edison几乎咬着Tony耳朵，循循善诱，“说给我听咯，说你中意我啊，跟我做都极舒服的。”

  Edison都以为Tony会害羞，等着Tony犹豫，没想到对方很坦然地说出口，“我好中意你啊Edison...同你做真是极舒服的...嗯，你再亲亲我咯？”

  他声音很低带着一点喘息，Edison听到全身骨头都要酥了，从Tony耳朵后面开始舔舐，沿着脊柱一路往下。他们抱得很紧，Tony背上有汗水的淡淡咸味，他都觉得极甘甜。 

\--

  收拾完套子、擦干净身体上痕迹，两人相对侧卧着，Edison边吻他边问，“我可以打几分啊？”  Tony都觉得他好期待的，但Tony都不觉得有什么大不了，略思索说，“八分半咯。”  Edison咬着嘴唇想一会儿，大概觉得八分半也还不错了，又问，“那他呢？”  “谁啊？”

 Edison舔他耳朵，“还有谁？你两个ex咯。”  

Tony去挠他头发，“你这么在意啊，我们第一次做才。”  

Edison坚持要他给答案，Tony才说，“和华仔没到这一步；跟Johnny我没做过bottom，没法比啦。”

  Edison楞一下，“我都以为自己没有virgin情结的，不晓得怎么还是这么开心。”他抱着Tony从嘴唇亲到喉结，从锁骨亲到乳尖，Tony都说他“黏”，Edison才说，“我好喜欢做Top啊，下次你还是让我做好不好？”

[edc第一次攻，over]


End file.
